Los dioses preguntas y respuestas
by super legenda
Summary: ¿Quien no quería que un dios haga lo que quieras? Acá puedes mandar a los dioses olímpicos y sus hijos y no podrán negarse. La única pareja estable es el Percabeth, las otras ustedes deciden, Ciao.
1. Empieza el show

**Los dioses: Preguntas y Respuestas.**

Empieza el show.

¡Hola, que tal soy super legenda! He visto cosas como preguntas y respuestas con undertale, así que pensé ¿Por qué no Percy Jackson? En unos momentos vendrán los personajes y ustedes pueden hacer CUALQUIER pregunta o petición, oh acá vienen.

Hay un resplandor dorado y salen los personajes de Percy Jackson.

Zeus: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Yo: Hola Zeus, lo que pasa aquí es que están doblegados.

Zeus: ¡De que hablas, no puedes doblegarnos! (me lanza un rayo)

El rayo se detiene y va hacia Zeus.

Todos: ¡como hiciste eso!

Yo: verán yo soy alguien más poderoso que ustedes, soy el escritor.

Atenea: El escritor ¿Qué es eso?

Yo: Les revelare algo, ustedes no son reales.

Todos: ¡Que!

Yo: si, y yo estoy escribiendo una historia de ustedes, así que yo mando.

Percy: ¿Qué quieres?

Yo: Bueno verán, hay gente que leerá esta historia y comentará que quiere que USTEDES hagan.

Poseidón: ¿¡Cómo!?

Yo: si, estarán doblegados a los lectores… y a mí, porque yo también puedo hacer preguntas y peticiones.

Atenea: Esto no es justo.

Yo: Bueno, entonces dejare de escribir y no existirán.

Todos: ¡Esta bien, está bien escribe!

Yo: jijiji que empiece el show.


	2. ¿Hefesdita?

**¿Hefesdita?**

Yo: Bueno acá estamos con nuestro primer comentario de parte de ¡Chibi-Juubi! Gracias por ser el primero bueno acá va.

 **Interesante**

 **Una pareja podría ser hefesto y afrodita? Me encanta esa pareja.**

 **Pero pon a Esperanza Valdez para que afrodita sienta celos primero xD**

Yo: Uh ju esto está bueno (miro a los dioses mencionados) bueno serán pareja…

Afrodita: ¿Qué? ¡NO! Yo estoy con Ares.

Yo: no me dejaste terminar, aun estarás con Ares (Afrodita suspira aliviada) Hasta que decida hacer el cambiazo de escritura escribiéndote con celos de nuestra siguiente estrella, Leo no te desmayes. ¡Esperanza Valdez!

Hay un destello y una mujer aparece, Leo va inmediatamente a abrazarla.

Leo: ¿Ma-mama?

Esperanza: ¿Leo?

Ambos sueltan lágrimas de alegría.

Todos: Ahhh!

Yo: ¡Que adorables! Bueno no hay más comentarios así que, jijiji vendrán cosas mías

Atenea: Oh no.

Yo: Oh si vamos.

 **Atenea: Dime sin tener preferencias madre-hija, ¿Quién fue el más importante de los 7?**

 **Hefesto: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que volvió Esperanza?**

 **Artemisa: ¿Sientes algo por Percy?**

 **Rachel: Ya que no tienes a Percy ¿Te fijaste en alguien más?**

 **Demeter: Deja de "Marchitar" a Hades, Persefone lo ama, así que es hora de "Echar raíces" y tranquilizarse.**

Atenea: Aunque odie admitirlo, el hijo del Barba Percebe, salvo al campamento Jupiter después de sobrevivir a Alaska, gracias a el Hazel y Frank fueron con ellos, cerró las puertas de la muerte desde dentro del Tártaro, y después de él, estaría Valdez, porque construyo el barco y destruyo a Gaia

Hefesto: Me siento muy bien, mejor que nunca probablemente, estoy encantado de tener a toda mi familia conmigo (Besa a Esperanza y Afrodita lanza una miradita de enojo)

Ares: Afrodita te vi, estas celosa.

Afrodita: No, es el tonto del escritor.

Yo: ¡EH!

Artemisa: No, admito que cuando vi que se ofrecía a sostener el cielo, y ver que Zoe lo apreciaba sentí algo con él, pero vi que quiere a Annabeth y decidí no pensar en el.

Percy: Vaya, Rachel, Nico y ahora Artemisa cortan conmigo sin que empezáramos nada.

Leo: ¿Nico?

Nico: Después les explico- dice avergonzadísimo.

Rachel: Soy el Oráculo, no puedo salir con nadie.

Yo: Ahh, pero acá todo se rompe, yo puedo escribir y romper los reglamentos.

Apolo: ¿¡Que!?

Rachel: Bueno, entonces estaría con … aun no lo sé.

Yo: oh bueno.

Hades: (Ríe) No me lo puedo creer, atacas a Deméter con frases de plantas.

Deméter: Vaya, es cierto, he estado plantándome muchas veces pero debo florecer, perdón Hades.

Hades: (Sorprendido) Yo eh bueno te disculpo a cambio que… no hablaras de cereal estando yo presente una década.

Deméter: (Suspira) Hecho.

Yo: Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, dejen comentarios para que esta historia crezca y veremos el desenlace del Hefesdita, despide el capítulo Percy.

Percy: Hasta pronto, eso es todo amigos.


	3. Posenea

**¿Posenea?**

Yo: Acá estamos de nuevo, guau 2 capítulos en 2 días, estamos a tope.

Acá nos ha enviado un comentario búho sabio 26 12:

 **Otra pareja podrían ser Poseidón y atenea que es algo más típico o atenea y apolo**

Yo: Jujuju, esto está muy jugoso.

Atenea y Poseidón: ¡No! ¡No quiero estar con él/ella.

Apolo: Hmm, Atenea esta buena.

Atenea: ¡Aléjate pervertido!

Yo: Jejeje, quiero hacerlos sufrir así que.

Agarro un lápiz y de repente Poseidón y Atenea se dieron un beso.

Ambos: ¡Aghhh!

Afrodita: ¡Que lindos!

Atenea: A Afrodita le diste más tiempo en NO estar con alguien.

Yo: Me caes mal Atenea así que te hare sufrir. Nada personal Poseidón, pero para molestarla tengo que molestarte.

Atenea: ¿¡Yo que te hice!?

Yo: A mí, nada directamente, pero estoy molesto con lo que hacías con tu propia sangre (la diosa palidece.) Vamos, quien manda a hijos suyos a la muerte por una estatua, con estatuas no se consigue honor, se consigue con los actos, así que debiste parar cuando muchos hijos tuyos murieron.

Atenea llora.

Yo: Bueno ahora mis preguntas.

 **Ares: ¿Quién gana en un combate entre Percy y Jason?**

 **Hazel: ¿A quién prefieres, a Sammy o a Frank?**

 **Percy y Annabeth: ¿Ya han revelado a los Kane?**

 **Hécate: ¿Hazel o Harry Potter?**

 **Thalía: ¿Sabías que Percy tuvo miedo al agua?**

 **Nico y Reyna: ¿La muerte o el mercado de pequeño Buford?**

Ares: Tomando en cuenta que me derroto a los once años y venció a Hyperion,

Percy.

Hazel: A Frank, amaba a Sammy, pero después de lo vivido elijo a Frank.

Percy y Annabeth: No, y no lo revelaremos.

Hécate: No te ofendas Hazel pero elijo a Harry.

Hazel: ¿Quién es Harry?

Hécate: Es uno de mis bendecidos más poderosos.

Thalía: ¿En serio? No, Ahora tendré más formas de molestarlo.

Percy: Oh no.

Nico y Reyna: La muerte definitivamente.

Nico: Además, en el Inframundo la comida es mas fresca.

Yo: Bueno, hemos terminado por ahora, despide el capítulo Poseidón.

Poseidón: Adiós chicos


	4. Mala suerte Hera

**Mala suerte Hera.**

Yo: Hola acá estoy de nuevo, estoy muy contento debido a que hac días tenía dos comentarios y ahora tengo ¡7! Ustedes son increíbles, bueno ahora empiezo con: ¡Guest!

 **Percy y Artemisa.**

Los mencionados escupieron.

Artemisa: Admití que me gustaba Percy pero después dije también que lo deje, además ¡SOY VIRGEN!

Percy: Yo estoy con Annaneth.

Yo: Lo siento Guest pero en el resumen dije que la pareja predeterminada seria Percabeth, bueno ahora vamos con ¡Liria!

 **Mi pareja favorita es Poseidón y sally.**

Poseidon:¡SI!  
Yo: Hmm, bueno no creo que a Poseidón parezca molestarle así que habrá Posenea y Posally (No sé si así se llaman las parejas) Ahora estamos con ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Geeeeenial!**

 **Nico declárate hombre. El italiano es un idioma precioso.**

Yo: Gracias.

Todos miran al italiano.

Nico: Esta bien, yo a-amo a Will.

Todos menos Percy, Jason y Annabeth: ¡Que!

Nico: Si, son mis sentimientos así que déjenme en paz.

El irradio un aura de terror y todos se alejaron.

Hades: Bueno Nico, si eso te hace feliz te apoyare completamente

Nico: Gracias papa.

Yo: Que lindo, ahora viene: ¡Otra vez nuestro amigo Rebe Marauder!

 **Es genial xd.**

 **Zeus y los demás dioses que es lo que realmente pensáis de Hera?**

 **A mí personalmente me cae horrible.**

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una tirana.

Hera: ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!

Hefesto: Me tiro del Olimpo.

Zeus: Mato a muchas mujeres.

Hera:¡Mujeres con las que me eras infiel!  
Atenea: Maldijo a mi hija.

Hera: ¡Me falto el respeto!

Percy y Jason: Me borro la memoria.

Hera: ¡CON ESO SE SALVO EL MUNDO!  
Leo: Muchas veces casi me mata cuando era un bebe.

Hera:¡TE ESTABA ENTRENANDO!

Todos: ¡NOS ODIA!  
Yo: Bueno ahora acá esta Rebe Marauder (para variar)

 **Me encaaaaaataaaaaa!**

 **Habra Solangelo?  
Pregunta para Hades: Qué opinas de Nico? Y de su relación?**

Yo: Bueno como ya vimos si habrá.

Hades: Lo quiero mucho y me arrepiento de haberlo deseado cambiar por Bianca, es que todo padre siente a veces preferencias por su hija y con respecto a su relación, lo apoyare siempre.

Yo: Eres un gran padre y sufres mucho, mis lastimas.

Hades: Gracias.

Yo: Despide el capitulo Nico.

Nico: Adiós, pórtense bien o les aparezco un zombie.


	5. Dioniso confiesa

**Dioniso confiesa**

Yo: Hola, estamos de nuevo acá, no me puedo creer cómo va la cosa, ¡Desde que publique la historia todos los días hice un capitulo!, y acá esta nuestro mejor comentarista Rebe Marauder

 **Waauu geeniaal!**

 **Dioniso: ¿en realidad odias a todos los semidioses? ¿o solo lo haces por diversión? ¿sus nombres te los sabes o los dices mal solo por fastidiar? Me encanta Dioniso.**

 **¿Es verdad que Apolo y Hermes tuvieron un romance? Lo leí por ahí. Pero no sé donde xd**

 **Me encanta esto que haces con los semidioses y dioses. Me gusta mucho lo que estas escribiendo. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.**

Yo: ¡Gracias!

Dioniso: Desde lo que hiso Teseo, pienso que todos son iguales, claro que se me sus nombres ¿Crees que soy tonto? Pero me gusta molestarlos.

Apolo: Eso es tan mentira como que soy el dios de la verdad, yo no puedo amar a quien robo mis vacas.

Yo: Bueno ahora preguntas mías.

 **Percy y Annabeth: Si no revelan a los Kane yo diré esa noche en el establo del Argo.**

 **Todos: ¿Qué opinan de Hércules de Disney?**

Ambos: ¡Bueno hablaremos!

Annaeth: Los Kane son magos egipcios,

Malcolm: ¿Egipcios?  
Percy: Bueno verán… la mitología egipcia es real.

Se hace un silencio y de repente aparece un portal hecho de arena.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Esto lo dijo un hombre azul (No, no era un pitufo).

Cuando les explicaron la situación se fueron a sentar.

Yo: Bueno como ven, ahora podrán hacer preguntas a egipcios, y ahora la opinión de Hércules.

Hades: Me ponen como no, como el villano y me pusieron cabello de fuego ¡Ese es Hefesto!

Hera: ¡Me pusieron como la madre de Hércules!

Annabeth: Cambiaron a Quirón por un sátiro.

Grover: ¿Algún problema con los sátiros?

Annabeth: Solo con ese sátiro.

Percy y Artemisa: Esta Tontules.

Yo: Bueno es todo por hoy, despide el capitulo Dioniso.

Dioniso: Oh bueno, adiós mocosos ¿Contento?.


	6. Mala suerte Atenea

**Mala suerte Atenea  
**

Yo: Hola acá estamos otra vez, ahora tenemos un comentario de nuestro amiga ¡Rebe Marauder! 

**Lo sabia! Viva Dioniso!**

 **Atenea: Solo quiero que sepas que me caes mal.**

 **Apolo, Hermes, Poseidón, Hestia, Afrodita, Hefesto, Hades y Dioniso me encantan**

 **Hera: Deja en paz a Zeus. Pobre dios. Normal que este tan amargado. Cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar.**

 **Will ¿Nico te ha besado ya? Cuenta porfaaaaa! Soy muy curiosa.**

 **Percy me das una galleta azul?**

 **Me encanta el fic.**

Atenea: ¡Todos me odian!  
Yo: A nadie le gusta una persona a la que no le interesan sus hijos.

Atenea: ¡Ya me disculpe con Annabeth!  
Yo: Pero todos recordaremos lo que hiciste.

Los dioses mencionados: Gracias

Apolo: Es imposible que no sea el favorito de alguien soy genial.

Hades: Me alegra que alguien me tome en cuenta.

Hera: ¡QUE DICES! El me fue infiel muchísimas veces.

Yo: Y vos matabas a las mujeres, Anfitriate y Persefone no hacen eso.

Hera: ¡COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE CUALQUIERA SE AMARGARIA CONMIGO!

Yo: Es que eres una amargada.

Agarre una goma y le borre la boca a la diosa.

Hera: Hmphh, hmphhhh.

Yo: Descuida en el siguiente capítulo la recuperaras, por desgracia.

Will: Ehh, Si una docena de veces.

Todos se quedan petrificados.

Leo: Vaya no perdieron el tiempo.

La pareja queda sonrojadisima.

Percy: Nunca te las daré, son mías.

El abraza una bolsa con galletas azules.

Yo: Uh, vaya, bueno ahora terminamos ¡Despide el capitulo Atenea!

Atenea: Me haces sufrir y después me dices que despida.

Yo: Si ahora hazlo o escribiré mas de esto…

Atenea y Poseidón se abrazaron y dieron un beso profundo.

Atenea: Puaj, bueno adiós.


	7. Nueva Historia

**Nueva Historia.**

Yo: Hola, acá estoy de nuevo, me quiero disculpar por esta semana inactiva, antes de empezar quiero preguntarles algo: ¿Ustedes prefieren que haga el Leyendo el presente y el futuro La Maldición del Titán, o quieren que haga un: Los magos leen Percy Jackson? para que sepan estará el tercer libro, respondan en los comentarios. Bueno empecemos con ¡anonimus maximus!

 **Me encanta!**

 **Y puede aparecer Anfitrite y Perséfone?**

 **Pregunta:**

 **Anfitrite, qué opinas de Percy?**

 **Annabeth, compartirías a Percy una noche con Artemisa? (Si contesta no, que le llueva ensima)**

 **Poseidón, di la verdad, Atenea tiene pésima actitud pero es muy bonita.**

 **Annabeth, ya revelaron el panteón egipcio, revela el de tu primo Magnus.**

 **Hera, escribí una historia donde el minotauro tuvo una noche contigo y le diste monstruitos, que tan mal crees que me caes?**

Yo: Claro que pueden aparecer, cuidado Poseidón que probablemente tu esposa no vea bien a Sally.

Hay un destello y aparecen las dos diosas, cuando les explican que pasa se sientan y efectivamente Anfitrite miro mal a la pobre mujer.

Anfitrite: Bueno… me agrada, me gusta su lealtad y el hecho de que quisiera quedarse a ayudar en la batalla en el palacio.

Annabeth; Jamás, el es COMPLETAMENTE MIO.

Artemisa: ¿Por qué todos quieren que este con él? El escritor puso en el resumen el caso del Percabeth.

Poseidón: Ehh… bueno si solamente miro la superficie admito que es bonita.

Atenea se aleja del dios.

Poseidón: Dije que eres bonita, no que te amo Cara de Búho.

Annabeth: ¿Magnus esta en un Panteón?

Yo: Esto sucede antes que los sucesos de Magnus Chase, y aun no voy a traerlos a él y a su Panteón debido a que no termine la saga.

Hera: ¡Como te atreves a escribir esa locura!, ¿por qué todos me odian?

Yo: Lo dijimos en "Mala suerte Hera", ahora viene ¡Shazam!

 **Qué gran cap me da bastante este fic y espero que haya de él para rato.**

 **Preguntas**

 **Percy: te has dado cuenta que si alguna vez terminas con annabeth tendrías a casi medio mundo mitológico femenino tras de ti para enamorarte**

 **Hades y Poseidón: Que sería lo primero que harían si Uds fueran el Rey del Olimpo**

 **Todas las mujeres alguna vez han querido algo de Jackson**

Yo: Yo también lo espero

Percy: No me di cuenta, pero nunca pasara por que estaré toda mi vida con y para Annabeth.

Afrodita: ¡Que tierno!

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos: Tiraríamos a Zeus y Hera al Tártaro.

Zeus y Hera: ¡Como se atreven!

Mujeres: ¡SI!

Yo: Es todo por ahora, intentare publicar más seguido, despide el capitulo Deméter.

Deméter: Adiós, coman mucho ce…

Hades: Deméter ¡Me prometiste que no hablarías de cereal una década!

Demetér: Ups.


	8. El señor Balde

**El señor Balde.**

Yo: Hola, acá estoy, estoy impresionado: ¡Dos capítulos en menos de 24 horas! Este lo puedo hacer después, pero me encantaron los comentarios y me alegra que la historia florezca tanto, así que intentare un capitulo todos los días y si están muy interesantes los comentarios, hare dos en un día, ahora estaremos con uno de nuestros principales colaboradores ¡La buena Rebe Marauder!

 **Es un buen cap.**

 **Me gusta eso de los magos.**

 **Leíste el oráculo oculto?**

 **Ares y reina podrían tener una relación?**

 **Con quien estará Leo?**

Yo: ¡Gracias! A mí también me gusta, y no, no leí el Oráculo Oculto, de hecho, solo leí Pjo, Héroes del Olimpo y estoy por la mitad de La Sombra de la Serpiente.

Reyna: ¿Con Ares?

Ares: Es demasiado joven para mí.

Yo: Rebe manda.

Los dos se acercan y se besan.

Ambos: ¿¡Por qué nos haces esto!?

Afrodita: ¡Ares es mío!

Yo: Bueno forman una buena pareja, ambos están relacionados con la guerra

Afrodita: Primero mi esposo coquetea con una mortal enfrente mío ¡Y ahora esto!

Yo: No pensé que te interesaría lo que hiciera Hefesto.

Afrodita: Yo… ehh…

Ares: ¡Afrodita!

Afrodita: ¡Bueno, yo lo amo… un poco!

Hefesto la mira muy sorprendido.

Yo: Gracias por mencionar a la pareja del balde.

Leo: ¡De donde vino eso!

Yo: Tu apellido es VALDEZ

Agarro un lápiz y dibujo a Calipso.

Leo: ¡Caramelo!

Calipso: Hola balde.

Leo: ¡Todos están con eso!

Yo: Bueno, ahora vamos con ¡Shazam-The-Thunderbolt!

 **La vez pasada no podía entrar en mi cuenta y solo puse el Shazam pero bueno es un gran cap preguntas mujeres cuanto pagarían por un clon de percy que se enamore de uds percy que harias si annabeth te pusiera el cuerno (que te sea infiel si no entiendes (annabeth no puede hablar poseidon y atenea a quien hubieran preferido para sus hijos hera eres mi diosa menos favorita pero por que no por venganza le escondes el rayo, coqueteas a otros (no afectaría a tu juramento de fidelidad), protejes a los semidioses que el no quiera cof cof nico y percy cof cof para darle dolores de cabeza.**

Yo: Intenten cuidar la escritura ¿Si?

Drew: 999 dracmas.

Rachel: 1000 dracmas

Sadie: 1200 dólares, es broma-les dice a Walt y a Anubis.

Nico: Hace un año habría dicho 2000 dracmas.

Reyna: 10000 drenarios.

Todos miran triste a la chica por haber perdido el primer y el segundo amor, y estar con un dios de forma obligada.

Percy: Yo jamás pensare en algo que nunca pasara, nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre.

Annabeth corre y besa a Percy.

Poseidon: A pesar de mi rivalidad, habría elegido a Annabeth, mi hijo siempre tiene problemas y me alegra que haya alguien tan inteligente a su lado.

Atenea: Habria preferido a Castellan.

Toda la sala se pone triste a la mención de Luke, y de repente aparece un resplandor negro y blanco y sale Luke.  
Todos corren hacia él, Annabeth lo abrazo, Thalía le dio un par de golpes y Hermes abrazo a su hijo, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después que todos fueron a saludar o golpear al chico. se sentaron.

Hera: ¡Esa es la venganza PERFECTA!

Zeus palidece.

Yo: bueno ahora el ultimo comentario de parte de ¡anonimus maximus!

 **Lo esperaba… pero me gusto oírlo.**

 **Un leyendo los libros de pjo**

 **Preguntas:**

 **Piper, si tuvieras que escoger entre dejar permanentemente calva a Drew, o dejarla muda por un mes que elegirías?**

 **Hazel, eres tan inocente como aparentas?**

 **Artemisa, sé que tu hermanito es un inmaduro pero sabes que gracias a el percy y compañía llegaron a salvarte?**

 **Apolo, sabes que se dice por ahí que Zeus te da los peores castigos por que teme que lo reemplaces?**

 **Afrodita, en general me caes bien, pero para ser la diosa más a la moda tienes el peor gusto al preferir a Ares sobre Hefesto.**

 **Athenea, tus hijos aparecen de la nada con solo pensarlo, o pasas por un tiempo de embarazo?**

 **Hera, Ya que estas ahora en una zona donde el escritor puede quebrar las leyes… sabes que podrías serle infiel a tu marido y vengarte de el?**

 **Percy, te das cuenta que si la cabaña de Montaud a la que tanto te encanta ir, es el sitio donde tus padres te consibieron**

 **Sally, deberías recibir el premio a la mejor madre de todos los tiempos!**

 **Ares, por mi podrían arrojarte al tártaro, eres mal visto por casi toda tu familia, y bien meresido lo tienes, eres un llorón y un tonto**

 **Dioniso, eras un semidiós y ahora tratas mal a los demás mestizos?**

 **Hestia, tu deberías ser la Emperatriz del Universo, la diosa más importante, sabia y justa.**

Piper: Escojo la opción obvia, ¡Ambas cosas!

Hazel: Si, si lo soy y me gusta así sin tener mala mente.

Artemisa: Si, lo sé, pero él es tan irritante con sus Haikus y diciendo que es el mejor que me canse, le agradecí y nada más.

Apolo: Se nota que me quieres, Guau, nunca oí eso, pero debí imaginarlo.

Afrodita: Que se puede decir, a las mujeres les gustan los motoristas.

Percy: Si me doy cuenta y eso me encantaba, porque me sentía conectado a mi padre.

Sally: Muchas gracias mi niño.

Ares: ¡Como te atreves! Soy el dios de la guerra, una de las cosas más antiguas y usadas.

Percy: Una cosa no muy agradable.

Dioniso: Como ya dije, después de lo de Teseo, veía a todos iguales.

Hestia: Muchas gracias, Mi rayito de sol (Soy un fanático de Glitchtale, si no lo vieron háganlo.)

Yo: Bueno es todo por ahora, es increíble ¡Casi mil palabras! Despide el capítulo Hestia.

Hestia: Adiós mis niños 


	9. El azul es lo mejor

**El azul es el mejor.**

Yo: Hola de nuevo amigos, acá estamos con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos con la fiel ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Siempre me he preguntado, porque si Hestia es la diosa del hogar, no tiene una cabaña para darle asilo a los niños que eran indeterminados?**

 **Sabes que todavía no me he leído las crónicas de Cane? Me las tengo que leer.**

 **Percy: Sabes que a Magnus Chase no le gusta el azul?**

 **Como quien escribe puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, las cazadoras de Artemisas pueden dejar atrás su . Y Artemisa también.**

Quirón: Cuando pensábamos en el lugar de los indeterminados, lo tuvimos en cuenta pero, como Hestia no tiene hijos no se puede ocupar así nomas una cabaña.

Percy: Si Hestia tuviera hijos seria hermoso, serian los mejores amigos de uno.

Yo: Te las recomiendo completamente, una cosa que me gusta mucho son los títulos de los capítulos, por ejemplo "Nos enfrentamos al pavo asesino" Y por si lo piensas, no es Hera.

Hera: ¡Oye!

Percy: ¿¡Como a alguien no le gusta el azul!? ¡Es el mejor color del universo!

Phoebe: Si, lo sabemos y no queremos, debido a que nosotras hacemos la cacería porque odiamos a los hombres y queremos un cambio.

Artemisa: Todos se empeñan en que salga con alguien, pero no necesito a nadie.

Yo: Bueno, ahora vayamos a nuestro amigo ¡anonimus maximus!

 **Eso fue rápido O.o**

 **Estuvo genial!**

 **Perséfone, creo que das tanto miedo como tu marido.**

 **Hades, tu familia te trata como un 0 a la izquierda, pero sin lugar a dudas serias un gobernante 100.000000 de veces mejor que Zeus, mi segundo dios favorito :v**

 **Zeus, sientes algo así como amor maternal hacia Atenea?**

 **Reyna, intentare salvarte… más o menos, vamos con Apolo/Reyna please!**

 **Sadie, que se siente tener dos novios y no ser una… mujer de baja reputación.**

 **Carter, que paso con la corona de Ptolomeo?**

 **Percy, que tan bueno eres con la mano izquierda para la espada?**

 **Thalia, alguna vez te fijaste en alguien que no fuera Luke o Apolo?**

 **Artemisa, que paso con Orion para que quedara vengativo?**

 **Zeus, … ojala te rebanen en pedasitos y te arrojen al abismo del Caos.**

Persefone: Yo no doy miedo, puedo estar medio pálida pero tampoco soy un fantasma.

Hades: Muchas gracias chico, pero ahora que tengo un trono me siento mejor, Poseidón, Apolo, Hermes y Hestia me ayudan bastante a sentirme cómodo.

Zeus, para empezar, seria amor Paternal, y si, lo siento.

Reyna: Bueno va mejorando la cosa, de hecho, es agradable.

Apolo: ¡Oh Si! Estaré con una preciosura.

Sadie: Se siente genial, porque ambos son guapísimos, y es imposible que yo tenga baja reputación, soy lo mejor.

Carter: Esta guardada en el Nomo Primero.

Leo: ¿Un gnomo tiene una corona?

Carter: NOMO, n o m o.

Leo: Ahh.

Percy: Se me da más o menos, yo prefiero la derecha.

Thalia: Como todas las mujeres de la sala, me fije en Percy.

Percy: ehh… Vaya.

Artemisa: La verdad, no estoy muy segura, tal vez sea que cuando Gaia lo puso en frenesí hace tiempo, se enojó por que no aparecí y el murió por una picadura.

Zeus: ¡Como te atreves! Soy el rey de los dioses, sin mí, todo estaría disuelto.

Yo: Si claro, y Ares no está loco.

Ares: ¡Eh!

Yo: Es todo por ahora, ¡Despide el capítulo Sadie!

Sadie: Lo despediré a mi manera, ¡Ha-di!

Todos: ¡Ahhhh!


	10. Los bromistas

**Los bromistas.**

Yo: Hola, acá estamos de nuevo con el segundo capítulo del día, después de leer un comentario de Rebe he decidido hacer mas crossover, acá va el comentario.

 **Ahora me he quedada muy intrigada con los libros. Me voy a poner a leerlos en breve. Cuando termine de escribir este comentario.**

 **Frank podrías transformarte en un lobo gigante? Me encantan los lobos.**

 **Hermanos Stol: le habéis hecho alguna vez una broma a Will y sus hermanos?**

 **Alguno de vosotros me daría un abrazo? Me haría muchísima ilusión.**

 **Percy tengo caramelos azules. Pero como no me quisiste dar una galleta azull, no te los voy a dar.**

 **Y me voy a llevar a todos los pitufos. Serán míos! (Risa malvada)**

 **Hermanos Stol de nuevo: Sabéis a quien deberíais haber conocido? A los gemelos Weasley. Son bromistas como vosotros.**

 **Thalia: porque tu hermano se quiso comer una grapadora?**

 **Jason me caes muy bien. Solo es curiosidad.**

Yo: Que bien, te lo recomiendo.

Frank: Puedo transformarme en dragón, así que podre en lobo.

Y entonces se transformo en uno de 3 metros y después volvió a la normalidad.

Travis: Les hacemos bromas a todos los campistas.

Connor: Pero los de Apolo sufren más por….

Travis: Tene una cabaña de oro.

Percy: Claro, démosle un abrazo.

La mitad de la sala abraza a Rebe.

Yo: Es Gar…Gar… ¡Garmadel!

Travis: Ya los conocimos.

Rebe tiene una cara sorprendida y yo explico.

Yo: Hace unas semanas cree un fic que es un crossover entre Percy Jackson, Fablehaven y Harry Potter, se llama "Los dioses leen otras sagas".

Thalía: Porque era muy pequeño y era un sesos de aire.

Jason: ¡Thalia!

Yo: Bueno ahora vendrán los personajes de Harry Potter.

Aparece un resplandor plateado.


	11. Enfrentando magia con magia

**Enfrentando magia con magia.**

Del resplandor salieron montones de personas y un ojiverde con pelo negro, bastante similar a Percy se adelanto con un palo.

Harry: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Yo: Tranquilo Harry.

Harry: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Yo: Veras Harry, yo soy el escritor, estoy escribiendo una historia y vos apareces.

Harry: ¿Entonces estoy en un mundo no real?

Yo: Exacto, la gente hará comentarios con preguntas o peticiones y ustedes deben responderlo.

Los Hogwartianos se sientan.

Hazel: Entonces este es Harry.

Carter: ¿Ustedes son magos?

Ron: ¿Lo dedujiste por las varitas?

Carter: Si, y también por su energía, verán yo soy un mago egipcio.

Hermione: ¿¡Egipcio!? ¡Genial! Tengo tantas preguntas.

Harry: Hermione no vayas a estropearlo con toda tu habla.

Hermione: ¿Qué clase de poder tienen?

Zia: Nosotros decimos una palabra, es mejor en eipcio pero puede decirse en otro, y la palabra se vuelve realidad.

Harry: Entonces si ustedes dicen "Fuego"…

Sadie: Lo creamos, también podemos canalizar energía de los dioses.

Ron: ¿¡DE LOS DIOSES?

Sadie: Si, nosotros somos los mejores por que usamos poderes divinos.

Harry: Oye soy yo ¿O nos llamaste débiles?

Sadie: Mas o menos.

Carter: Sadie, no los molestes, de seguro a su manera tienen un buen poder.

Ron: ¿Un buen poder? Nosotros somos poderosísimos.

Sadie: ¿A sí, que pueden hacer?

Hermione: Podemos hacer escudos elementales, invocar fuego, lanzar explosiones, matar, torturar, controlar, y hubo un caso de volver a la muerte.

Harry se aleja un poco.

Carter ¿Volviste de la muerte Harry?

Sadie: Nosotros también hacemos eso, bueno, no volver de la muerte.

Hermione: ¿Pueden ser inmortales?

Sadie: Si, algunos tuvieron miles de años gracias a su magia.

Hermione: Los magos de forma natural podemos vivir un siglo.

Carter: ¡Basta!

Ron: ¡Ella empezó!

Zia: ¡Dejen de discutir quien es mejor!

Ginny: ¿Quieres parar por qué no quieres que ganemos?

Zia: ¡Callate!

Ron: ¡NO grites a mi hermana!

Harry apunta a Zia y rapidísimo grita

Harry: ¡Desmaius!

Zia cae inconsciente.

Carter y Sadie: ¡Como te atreves!

Carter: ¡Me encargare de vos!

(Perdon pero no conseguí un traductor español- egipcio, por lo que Carter hablara en español)

Carter: ¡Tirar!

Harry se cayó al piso y desde ahí exclamo.

Harry: ¡Tarantallegra!

Carter comenzó un alocado zapateo y se apunto a sí mismo.

Carter: ¡Detener!

El zapateo se detuvo y Harry se incorporo.

Harry: ¡Deprimo!

Un hueco se abrió debajo de Carter que logro agarrarse al piso.

Carter: ¡Atrapar!

Harry quedo atrapado en un circulo de luz, pero cuando Carter abrió la boca desapareció y apareció detrás del chico.

Harry: ¡Aguamenti!

Un gran chorro de agua tiro al egipcio al piso que empezó a escupir.

Carter: ¡Rayo!

Un rayo salió del báculo de Carter.

Harry: ¡Protego!

Un escudo se formo delante del mago, bloqueando el rayo.

Carter: ¡Desaparecer!

El rayo golpeo al escudo y este desapareció.

Harry: ¡Expelliarmus!

Un rayo rojo va hacia Carter que logro esquivarlo por poco.

Harry: ¡Expulso!

Carter salió volando por los aires e impacto una pared.

Carter: No estuvo mal pero intenta evitar esto ¡Acuchillar!

Un corte apareció en una pierna del chico que furioso grito.

Harry: ¡Sectumsempra!

El pecho de Carter fue acuchillado por una espada invisible.

Sadie: ¡Carter!

Carter mira enojado a Harry y usa su avatar de combate, Harry retrocede y grita

Harry: ¡Hombre pollo!

Percy rio y Carter gruño.

Carter levanto una espada y lanzo un golpe.

Harry: ¡Protego Totalum!

Un escudo de luz, el triple de grande que el anterior bloqueo el golpe.

Harry: ¡Fumos!

Salio humo de la varita y Harry quedo tapado, Carter dio puñaladas a todos lados y Harry grito desde detrás suyo.

Harry: ¡Expecto patronum!

Un ciervo plaeado embistió contra el avatar tirándolo, Carter se levanto y tiro un tajo que rozo a Harry.

Harry: ¡Locomotor mortis!

Las piernas del avatar se juntaron y cayó de nuevo, Harry desapareció y apareció en el interior del avatar y dio un puñetazo a Carter, rompiendo el avatar.

Carter levanto el báculo pero Harry grito de nuevo.

Harry: ¡Expelliarmus!

El báculo y la varita saltaron de las manos de Carter, que ceñudo saco la espada, pero Zia que estaba consciente de nuevo grito.

Zia: ¡Basta!

Ambos se detuvieron y Zia suspiro.

Zia: Esta bien, ambos grupos de magos son iguales.


	12. La tercera Generación

**La tercera generación.**

Zia: Yo no pensaba que eran la gran cosa pero me equivoque, casi nadie ha podido derrotar al avatar de Carter, y algunos que lo derrotaron fueron mismísimos dioses, perdón.

Harry: Ehh… Bueno, todo perdonado.

Yo: Hola amigos y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "Los dioses preguntas y respuestas". En el capitulo anterior se hiso un gran combate entre Harry y Carter, y ahora continuaremos con las preguntas, si quieren pueden escribir en los comentarios que haga un combate entre personas para ver el desenlace, ahora empezamos con ¡anonimus maximus!

 **Me muero de risa :b**

 **Harry, creo que habrías sido un gran Slytherin, la reputación de la casa habría mejorado.**

 **Ginny, ipoteticamente si Luna te hubiera sugerido en su manera única, que compartieran a Harry, que dirías?**

 **Zeus, me atrevo porque te lo mereces.**

 **Artemisa, no es para incomodarte, pero hay como. 799 historias contigo teniendo pareja, por eso no te extrañe los comentarios frecuentes… Percy/Artemisa4ever OoO**

 **Albus Potter (Si esta y has leído el legado maldito), creaste una poción multijugos tu solo, tienes talento, solo dejar de escuchar a los charlatanes que te rodean y seras un mago excelso (te recomiendo el negocio de pociones)**

 **Ares, y ahora solo para arruinar tu humor, que halla un beso Ares/Equicna!**

 **Percy, el cuerpo animal es 60% agua, porque no intentas hacer reventar a los monstruos como globos de agua?**

 **Sadie, debo decir la verdad, me ecanta que hagas explotar las cosas!**

 **Hermione, yo aposte que besarías a Ron antes que él a ti, gracias por el dinero a mi bolsillo!**

 **Anfitrite, esas tenasas en tu cabeza son una corona o cuernos?**

 **Artemisa (otra vez), e visto imágenes en la que apareces con cuernitos de siervo, te ves mona OoO**

Harry: Si, el sombrero seleccionador me lo dijo, pero me había peleado con Malfoy y no quería estar cerca de el, y no quería alejarme de Ron.

Ginny: Bueno… por más amiga que sea yo me quedaría a Harry.

Luna: Bueno, ni importa ya que no lo amo, amo a Neville.

Neville: Oh… eh vaya bueno eh… ¡Yo también te amo!

Afrodita dio un chillido.

Yo: Puse esto, debido a la posibilidad de Neville/Luna en la octava película.

Zeus: Todos me atacan siempre.

Atenea y Hera: Bienvenido al grupo.

Harry: ¿Quién es Albus Potter? no conozco ningún pariente.

Yo: Es tu hijo.

Harry: ¿¡Mi hijo!?

Yo: Si, Albus Severus Potter.

Hay un resplandor verde y salen un grupo de chicos.

Yo: Hola, están en el pasado preséntense a sus padres.

Una chica que parecía la gemela de Ginny se adelanto.

Lily: Soy Lily Luna Potter, mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Los mencionados se sonrojan.

Luna: ¿Le pusieron mi nombre a su hija? Guau gracias.

Ambos: No es nada.

Después se adelanto un chico, que para sorpresa de Harry, se parecía a su padre James.

James: Soy James Sirius Potter.

La pareja se sonrojo más.

Después fue el turno de una gemela de Hermione.

Rose: Soy Rose Weasley, hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ahora fue el turno de estos dos de sonrojarse

Después se adelanto una réplica de Ron.

Hugo: Soy Hugo Weasley.

La pareja se sonrojo más aun.

Despues se adelanto un rubio que a Harry le sonaba mucho…

Scorpius: Soy Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Grengrass.

Malfoy: ¿Astoria?

Scorp: Si.

Draco: Bueno, ella es muy bonita.

El se sonrojo ante lo dicho.

Y por último se adelanto un chico igual a Harry, solo que sin cicatriz

Albus: Soy Albus Severus Potter.

Harry: ¿Eres de Slytherin?

Lo dijo al ver los colores con que vestía el chico.

Albus: Ehh… Si, Me hice amigo e Scorp en el tren y quise quedarme en Slith, Ya tuvimos esta conversación papa.

Harry: Esta bien, no me molesta, fue igual que yo y Ron.

Scorp: ¿Papa te molesta que este con Albus?

Draco: Ehh… Los Potter no están tan mal asi que te dejo.

Scorp: Gracias papa.

Ares: ¿¡Equidna!?

Yo: El manda.

Agarre un lápiz y la pinte a Equidna, la cual beso a Ares.

Ares: No es justo.

Percy: Gracias por el consejo, suena eficiente.

Sadie: Bueno, las explosiones son lo mejor, y como yo las hago son mejores aun.

Hermione: Bueno los hombres son muy lentos asi que di el primer paso.

Ron: ¡Eh!

Annabeth: Tienes razón.

Percy: ¡Eh!

Anfitrite: Una corona obvia, soy una reina.

Artemisa: ¿Cuernos de ciervo? Vaya cosa.

Yo: Bueno, terminemos ahora ¡Despide el capitulo Herms!

Hermione: Adiós, estudien mucho y no se copien.


	13. Dos es lo mejor

**Dos es lo mejor.**

Yo: ¡Feliz navidad! Acá va un nuevo capítulo de esta serie, les dire sobre mi siguiente historia, acá va el resumen: ¿Alguna vez una historia te decepciono con su batalla final mediocre? Acá cambiaremos las cosas para hacer el final perfecto. La historia se llamará "Villanos, como debió ser" Y intentare publicarlo hoy, bueno empecemos con ¡ Monkey D. Andrea!

 **¡Por Merlin! Como no me lo leí cuando llego la notificación con lo que adoro ambas sagas. Me encantaron los últimos capítulos, es genial como mezclas todo. Podría haber scorbus seria genial ver las reacciones de Draco y Harry, eso sería épico. También sería genial que los gemelos y los Stiller le hicieran una mega broma a Hera, la broma la dejo a vuestro criterio. Por ultimo ya que es una historia y los lectores mandan has que Hera se bese con Voldemort, aunque lo sentiría por él. Claro lo odio pero no tanto como a Hera.**

Yo: ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre me gustaron los crossovers y ver la maestría con lo que uno unía cosas no unibles hicieron que dos de mis tres historias sean crossover, si te gustan puedes leer una que hice llamada "Los dioses leen otras sagas"

Harry y Draco: ¿¡Que!?

Albus: No hace falta que me lo digan, de hecho en secreto empezamos algo hace un mes.

Harry y Draco: ¿¡COMO!?

Scorp: Si, nos gustamos, pero no pueden obligarnos a decidir quién nos gusta, pa vos ibas a estar con Pansy por un contrato entre familias y te decidiste por mama, rompiéndolo.

Draco: Ehh… Tienes un punto.

Harry: ¿Al?

Albus: Scorpius me salvo la vida y fuimos amigos desde primero y me empezó a gustar.

Harry: Bueno hijo, no tengo nada contra los Homosexuales, solo fue la sorpresa, no muchas veces tu hijo esta con el hijo de tu ex archienemigo.

Travis: Para empezar…

Connor: Nosotros somos.

Ambos: ¡Stoll!

Fred: Oye Gred, he oído que molesta mucho a los semidioses.

George: La Umbridge divina.

Fred: Y como no nos gusta el sapo y no pudimos vengarnos más…

George: Torturaremos al pavo real.

Hera: Oh no.

Yo: "Heramort" suena divertido, pero no quiero asustar a nuestros amigos magos que acaban de destruirlo y verlo de nuevo les causaría un infarto, ahora continuemos con ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Waaauu! Impresionante!**

 **Sadie: Como es eso de que tienes dos novios? Eso es verdad? Como ocupas tu tiempo entre los dos?**

 **Estoy bastante intrigada.**

 **Personajes de Harry Potter: Sabéis que a Dumbledore le gustan los hombres?**

 **Que pensáis sobre eso?**

 **Tenéis algún compañero homosexual?**

 **Viva la igualdad!**

Yo: ¡Gracias!

Sadie: Si no terminaste los libros, no te hare spoiler, y si es verdad y no pierdo tiempo debido a que están ambos.

Carter: Dijiste que no harías y lo hiciste.

Sadie: Cállate.

Minerva: El me lo contó una vez.

Todos: No, no sabíamos.

Scorp, Albus, Nico y Will: ¡VIVA!

Yo: Listo, ¡Despide Harry!

Harry: Adiós chicos.


	14. Feliz batalla de Navidad

**¡Feliz batalla de navidad!**

Yo: Hola chicos ¡Feliz navidad! ¿Cómo van los festejos? ¡Espero que bien!

Todos: ¡Feliz navidad!

Yo: Jojojo, empezemos ahora con ¡Shazam-The-Thunderbolt!

 **Perdón por lo de los capítulos pasados, es que te escribí desde la aplicación y no me marco bien los espacios… hasta que vea como solucionarlo los reemplazare con "…"**

 **reyna como eres mi personaje femenino favorito y el tercero en general te regalo un clon de percy que no ama a anabeth pero si a ti… para harry alguna vez antes de decidirte por ginny, sentiste algo por Hermione?... sadie eres la mejor la perfección egipcia… todo universo de pjo si hubiera una guerra civil de pecry-vs-jason quien creen que ganaría… espero que ya no haya problemas de comentario me despido.**

Yo: Disculpa aceptada.

Reyna: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Esto me encanta.

Apolo: Pero si estabas conmigo.

Ron: Vaya Ginny tiene una gran rival en la competencia de "Quien ha tenido más novios"

Ginny le da un golpazo.

Harry: No, yo quiero mucho a Hermione, pero como una hermana, jamás pensé en una relación seria.

Sadie: Eso ya lo sé ¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta!

Carter: Vos eres la mejor alardeadora

Sadie: Cállate.

Carter: Pero vos querías que alguien admitiera que vos eras la mejor y lo hice.

Amos: Derrotada por tus propias palabras, bien hecho Carter.

Sadie: ¡Tío! Soy la menor, debes apoyarme.

Yo: Eso lo veremos más haciéndolo que diciéndolo ¡A sus puestos!

Ambos se ponen en cada esquina de la sala preparados para el combate.

Yo: Antes de empezar les diré que si quieren otros combates interesantes lean mi fic "Villanos: Como debería haber sido" Ahí tengo finales mejorados de Harry Potter y Fablehaven., bueno ahora ¡Empiezen!

Jason inmediatamente lanza un rayo desde su espada y Percy lo bloquea con la suya, entonces el se dio un impulso con agua hacia donde estaba Jason que se corrió a un lado y le asesto un tajo.

Percy al ver su corte le sonríe a Jason y levanto su espada que quedo envuelta en agua hasta crear una espada de agua gigante.

Jason: ¿¡Como hiciste eso!?

Percy: Después de ver a Carter y su avatar decidí hacer cosas asi Made by Percy.

Percy lanzo varios tajos y Jason lo esquivaba como podía, entonces Percy clavo su espada en el piso y se formó un geiser debajo del hijo de Jupiter.

Percy dio un salto y le dio a Jason un golpazo en la cabeza con la parte plana, Jason choco fuertemente con el piso y Percy se puso a dos metros.

Jason: Genial Jackson, pero hay un problema con el agua.

El lanzo un rayo hacia la espada pero antes de lanzarlo el agua de la espada se disolvió.

Jason: ¿¡Que!?

Percy: Me acorde que cuando contaste tus aventuras Le dijiste y hiciste algo parecido al señor del oro.

Jason: ¡Rayos!

PercY: No te servirán demasiado.

Percy movió sus manos y formo una esfera de agua gigante en torno a Jason y el no pudo evitarla, se quedó flotando en el aire tapándose la boca y después Percy desarmo la esfera y el cayó al piso, antes de que se levantara el hijo de Poseidon corrió hacia él y le puso la espada a un centímetro del cuello.

Yo: ¡Percy gana!


	15. The Walking God

**The Walking God.**

Yo: Hola, perdón por tardar un poco en este capítulo, es que con la navidad uno se atrasa, pero intentare no estar más de un día sin publicar, ahora vamos con la fiel ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Me encantaaaaaaa¡**

 **Feliz navidad!**

 **Por favor encierra a Umbridge y Hera juntas!**

 **Will por favooooor! Besa a Nico apasionadamente.**

 **Leo: Alguna vez has incendiado tus manos, las has levantado sobre tu cabeza y has gritado por todo el campamento: Fuegoo!?**

Yo: Hmm, es una buena idea, pero antes dejemos al pavo REAL una última cena antes de la jaula.

Le guiño un ojo a cuatro chicos.

Hera: Ay caramba.

Todos comen y cuando Hera se levanta tropieza.

Hera: ¿¡Pero que!?

Ella ve su cola multicolor.

Hera: ¿¡Como se atreven!?

Yo: Ya antes dije de que trataba la broma, dije que encerraría al pavo REAL.

Dibujo una jaula de 5 metros y meto a la diosa, después a partir del dibujo de un sapo creo a Umbridge dentro de la jaula.

Umbridge: ¿¡Que sucede aquí!? No puedo estar en una jaula, soy la ex subsecretaria del ministro, soy demasiado importante.

Yo: Cállate sapo.

Will se sonroja muchísimo, se acerca a Nico que también esta rojo y se besan durante 1 minuto entero.

Afrodita: ¡Ohhhhhh! Que adorables.

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Leo: ¡Pues claro! Esa fue mi primera broma después de volver de nuestra primera misión, todos estaban locos por el miedo al verme con llamas, y para finalizar grite ¡Llamas a mí! Y me envolví todo en fuego.

Yo: Ahora vamos con un comentario de ¡x29!

 **Me tome la molestia de leer tu fic y me pareció muy gracioso. Aquí algo para que pongas.**

 **Percy, Jason, Talya, saben que con sus poderes podrían literalmente controlar el cuerpo de los seres vivos.**

 **Nico ya has considerado una carrera en detective ya sea privado o especializado en homicidios.**

 **A todas las féminas de la sala, incluidas Hera, Atenea, Anfitrite y Hestia, considerarían tener una noche de pasión salvaje con Percy con todas las consecuencias que esto conlleva (embarazo fijo para las divinas)**

 **Percy, si las Morias decidieran que tu primera hija tenga los poderes de los tres grandes, que fuera su campeona mundial, y sea la única heroína que superara todo lo que has hecho, te sentirías orgulloso, celoso o aterrado por su vida.**

 **Hefesto has considerado que Leo tiene todo el carisma, hiperactividad y humor que podrías haberle dado a por lo menos diez hijos tuyos**

 **Hades si se tomara unas vacaciones seria como THE WAKIN DEATH**

 **Apolo tu no serias técnicamente el novio de Raichel al ser tu oráculo.**

Yo: ¿¡MOLESTIA!? ¡Arghhhhh!

Me transformo en "Omega Leyenda"

Percy: ¡DETENTE!

Thalía: ¡No puedes atacar a los comentaristas! ¡Nadie volverá!

Al escuchar eso me tranquilizo y vuelvo a la normalidad.

Yo: Ehhhhh, vaya, lo siento perdí los estribos, bueno ehh continuemos.

Percy: Si, hace poco alguien me decía que podía manipular el agua de los cuerpos.

Thalía: ¿Nosotros cómo?

Yo: Bueno, me imagino que como controlan la electricidad que es un tipo de energía, y de las más grandes, pueden controlar la energía de un cuerpo.

Jason: Vaya, eso es genial.

Thalía: Jajaja, Nico tiene razón, te iría magnifico.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Nico parece considerarlo y asiente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Diosas: No, no lo pensamos.

Hera: El ya no me cae muy bien.

Atenea: Con el Barba Percebe por si solo es demasiado.

Anfitrite: Seria hijo por infiel de mi esposo, ósea que sería acostarme con mi hijastro.

Hestia: Él es lindo, pero soy virgen como Artemisa.

Hefesto: Si, me doy cuenta, pero casi todos mis hijos son iguales, por suerte Leo cambio las cosas.

Charles: "Por suerte"

Hefesto: Ehh, saben que no me expreso muy bien.

Percy: Dos de tres, orgulloso por superar a su padre y MUY aterrorizado por los peligros que tendría que pasar.

Leo: Ya me lo imagino: "The Walking God", Hades, que tal si lo hacemos, serias muy famoso por ese programa porque el original es aclamado, uno con mitológicos aún más.

Hades: Hmm, tienes razón voy a empezar esa serie.

Apolo: Yo cree las reglas así que ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta!?

Yo: Todo por hoy ¡Despide el capítulo Apolo!

Apolo: Adiós, no mientan o lo descubriré.


	16. ¡Necesito hijos!

**¡Necesito hijos!**

Yo: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de esta serie, en este momento empezaremos con ¡Jenciel!

 **Hola he leído tu historia y es muy divertida ahora las preguntas o sugerencias como lo veas mejor.**

 **Primer Percy en el hipotético caso de que Annabeth y tú no fueran novios ni se tuvieran sentimientos mutuos y Nico no estuviera con Will habrias aceptado los sentimientos que una vez tuvo para contigo y talvez alguna relación.**

 **Ahora Hera sabemos todo lo que es capaz de hacer pero podría ser que ese resentimiento por los semidioses fuera envidia ya que ella no puede tener hijos con nadie más que Zeus además Ares y Hefesto ya están grandecitos así que siendo ella la diosa de la maternidad no le hara falta tener hijos?**

 **Poseidón eres mi dios favorito.**

 **Excelente historia me despido saludos…**

Percy: Yo tenía y tengo un gran aprecio por él, así que en ese caso si lo habría aceptado.

Nico se pone sonrojado.

Hera: Diste en el clavo, no me gusta no tener muchos hijos mientras que mi esposo ha tenido cientos ¡Necesito hijos!

Todos escuchan a la diosa atentamente y hasta a Percy le dio pena, un poco.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡DarkCarnival69!

 **helloooo antes que nada me encanto tu fic . y me saco unas buenas risas aunque todavía me falta leer mucho me enamore de la saga 3**

 **Ahora unas preguntitas (?)**

 **nico te adoro, eres mi personaje favorito ¿me darías un abrazo? Y ¿Cómo te sientes ahora sin bianca? si no quieres contestar no lo hagas u.u.**

 **thalia ¿Cómo s3 siente electrocutar gente?**

 **percy, también amo el color azul asi que te cocine un pastel azul-se lo da-**

 **Apoloinventa un poema sobre esta historia?**

 **Gracias por contestar.**

Nico: Yo no hago mucho contacto físico con alguien que no sea Will pero bueno, lo intentare.

Le da un abrazo bastante torpe.

Thalía: Se siente magnifico, la electricidad duele bastante así que la uso para que no me molesten.

Percy: ¡Eres increíble! Gracias, de hecho, te comparto la mitad.

Ambos comen felices el pastel.

Apolo: Ejem ejem.

Artemisa: Oh no.

 _Esta historia divertida esta._

 _Enamoramientos y retos intensos están._

 _Y veo como todo a mi alrededor crece a grandes pasos._

Artemisa: No me lo puedo creer ¡Hizo poesía en la que no diga que es el mejor!

Apolo: Me pidió que hiciera sobre la historia, no sobre lo que quiera y lo quise cumplir.

Yo: Bueno hemos terminado ¡Despide Artemisa!

Artemisa: Adios, si son doncellas continúen, si son hombres aléjense o les disparo.

Apolo: ¡Artemisa! Si amenazas a los comentaristas algún dia dejaremos de existir.

Artemisa: ¿Y?


	17. The ultimate show

**The ultímate show.**

Yo: ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año nuevo atrasado! Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas, ahora antes que nada les anunciare una historia que publique hace unas horas, la historias se llama "Alianza de Destrucción" Y es desde el punto de vista de uno de los mejores villanos de Nintendo ¡Dimencio!

Aparece de repente un cuadrado y de ahí sale un bufón que parece estar hecho de papel.

Dimencio: ¿Alguien me llamo? Estoy ocupado, pienso dominar el universo con los mayores villanos que hayan existido, ups hable de mas.

Yo: ¡Oh no! ¡Es el!

Jason: No debe ser tan terrible.

Yo rio lúgubremente.

Yo: No sabes lo que puede hacer, el se unió a alguien y maquino de tal forma que sus enemigos lo derrotaran para quedarse él con la fuente de poder, que de por si es grande, era poder de caos, como la mitad de grande que Apofis.

Carter: ¿¡La mitad del poder del mismísimo Apofis!?

Yo: Si, y para rematar huso control mental sobre uno de sus oponentes y hiso una fusión entre el controlado, el mismo y el artefacto.

Dimencio: Exacto, gracias por contarlo vos, me diste tiempo para preparar mi magia ¡Para destruirlos!

Percy: ¿¡Destruirnos!? No creas que podras.

Dimencio: Jajaja,¿Te digo con que titulo me llaman? Dimencio el Destructor Dimensional, haber que hacen contra eso, despídanse ¡Ciao chicos!

El crea una barrera que nos aleja a mí, a los dioses, los magos y casi todos los semidioses, _casi._

Dimencio decidió dejar en el centro a 5 semidioses, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Leo y Nico .

Dimencio: Empezare de a poco con un bocadillo de oro.

El inmediatamente crea un centenar de clones, los cuales lanzan dos esferas de energía cada uno.

Las cosas se veían mal pero Leo invoco un campo de fuego que los protegió de las esferas que más abajo estaban, ante las que iban por arriba, Percy y Jason les dieron tajos con sus espadas devolviéndolas a los clones y destruyéndolos en el proceso.

Dimencio: ¿Voleibol infernal? ¡Adoro ese juego!

El crea una esfera de energía gigante y se mezcla con los clones, los cuales van levantando la mano hacia ellos sin lanzar nada, pero ellos tenían TDHA y vieron donde estaba, cuando levanto la palma salio la esfera y ambos dieron un tajo a la vez con la espada contraatacando (El movimiento es como el del conde Pesadillo de Dream team bros, y como me gusta lo puse)

Dimencio: Bien hecho, pero veamos que tal esto.

En diferentes partes del piso aparecen unos cuadrados, los chicos se alejan como pueden, lo que no estuvo mal porque los interiores explotaban.

Dimencio: Hmmmm.

El crea un millón de clones los cuales van hacia los mestizos.

Entonces Hazel uso su poder de la niebla para sacar el laberinto de Dedalo, confundiendo y perdiendo a los clones, entonces ella intenta sentír la energía del verdadero y guía a los otros, cuando lo siente cerca se oculta junto con los otros viéndolo.

El estaba viendo para todos lados y al final se puso de espaldas y Leo lanzo una bola de fuego, de repente se dio la vuelta, dio un golpe a la bola que se volvió azul y regreso contra Leo, que le dio un golpe con una maza pero no sucedió nada e impacto.

Hazel: ¡Leo!

Dimencio lanzo esferas de colores distintos, los cuales eran: Amarillo, azul, rojo, purpura y negro.

Ninguno podía devolverlas, cuando de repente Nico dio un golpe a una negra la cual regreso a Dimencio, el cual lo esquivo.

Percy: ¡Entiendo! Cada color nos representa y debemos atacar esas, Leo, tu las rojas, Hazel las purpuras, Jason las amarillas, Nico ya lo vimos y yo, Aghhh, atacare el azul.

Dimencio lanzo dos tandas de esferas, una cada para uno y ellos contraatacaron la primera y el se movió a un lado, pero después de la segunda tanda no pudo esquivar y lo alcanzaron las 5 esferas a la vez.

El cayó al piso y Hazel rompió la ilusión.

Dimencio: Jejeje, nada mal, pero el show acaba de empezar, ahora viene el acto 2.

De repente saca un enorme corazón negro y yo palidezco.

Yo: El…el… ¡El Corazón del Caos!

Del Corazón sale una ráfaga de aire que absorbe a 4 de 5… solo quedo una.

Se formo un enorme resplandor y se vio un ser gigante que tenia 4 cabezas moviéndose, enganchadas al cuerpo de Dimencio, las cabezas eran de Percy, Jason, Nico y Leo.

Hazel: ¡NOOOOOO!

Maximus Dimencio: Jejeje, he absorbido a tus amigos, no pude absorberte a vos debido a que tu magia es fuerte, ahora vamos a hacer un hechicero vs hechicera.

Él le lanza literalmente su puño a la chica que lo esquiva por poco, de la cabeza de Percy sale un montón de agua que inunda los alrededores de Hazel, y después de la d Jason salió un rayo que electrocuto todo dándole a la maga… o no.

Maximus recibió un tajo en su espalda y se da la vuelta.

Maximus: ¿¡Cómo!?

Hazel: Use la Niebla para hacerte creer que estaba ahí, y con ella te derrotare.

De la cabeza de Nico salen sombras que cubren todo y no permiten ver a Hazel, de pronto vio un resplandor y logro devolver justo la bola de fuego, y entonces intenta canalizar la Niebla dentro de la mente de Dimencio para recibir "Informes"

Entonces visualiza un lugar oscuro, y entonces usando la Niebla crea una réplica.

Dimencio: ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo llegamos acá? ¡No quiero estar acá! 10 años tratando de escapar ¡Para volver!

El se alborota mucho y Hazel le da muchos tajos y cuando intenta darle un puñetazo Hazel se sube al puño y tomo impulso para clavarle arriba, en el centro.

Entonces de repente se creó una explosión de oscuridad seguida de cinco luminosas y Hazel rompe la ilusión y todos vieron a los 4 mestizos.

Percy: Esa fue la experiencia más rara de mi vida.

Yo: Ni hace falta que lo digas Percy.


	18. Zeus ¡Estas despedido!

**Zeus ¡Estas despedido!**

Yo: ¡Hola chicos! En el ultimo capitulo Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel y Leo se enfrentaron al malvado hechicero Dimencio, que venía de otro fic, hablando de ese fic ya esta publicado el segundo capítulo, el fic es "Alianza de destrucción" y les diré que ese fic se puede convertir en el centro de todo, bueno empezemos con ¡x29!

 **Calma no te arrugues solo era una broma, vas bien es divertido. La forma de controlar el cuerpo para Thalía y Jason es atrabes de las señales eléctricas del cerebro al cuerpo.**

 **Anabet si te propusieran reconstruir y mejorar antiguos monumentos históricos del mundo, con cual empezarías.**

 **Piper con la voz y habilidades que tienes considerarías ser cantante pro- ambiental (ya sabes cuidando el medio ambiente)**

 **Hasel considerarías dedicarte al dibujo de retratos como profesión.**

 **Carter que se siente ser el segundo Tutancamon ( el primer faraón adolescente)**

 **Sadie has considerado organizar una cita entre Hermes y Tarta (Bats) creo que congeniaran.**

 **Frank sabes si tu abuela está bien.**

 **Dioniso has considerado probar otro tipo de bebidas que no sean vino y que también vienen de las uvas como el pisco ( solo te prohibieron el vino)**

 **Zeus siendo Hestia tu hermana mayor no le darias el mando por lo menos un día.**

 **Cuidense y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

Thalia: Interesante.

Jason: Muchísimas gracias amigos.

Annabeth: No se, hay tantos para escoger, pero creo que sería El Coliseo.

Yo: Es una buenísima elección.

Piper: No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, me iria de ENCANTO.

Yo: Jajajaja, muy buena esa.

Hazel: Si, lo considero, espero que me vaya bien.

Hades: Te ira magnifico hijita, además dinero no te falta

Carter: Raro y a la vez no, es como si toda mi vida en lo profundo supiera que tenía que serlo, así que se sintió rarísimo pero no tanto.

Sadie: Hmmm, tienes razón, pero como ya están acá los dos, que lo hagan solos.

Hermes: Ehhh… vaya, bueno hola Bast.

Bast: Hola.

Ambos se sonrojan.

Yo: Que interesante será el Hermest (No se si se llama así)

Frank: Si, me envió una carta en la que me dice que escapo y está orgulloso de mi.

Frank: Yo no soy Neville.

Neville: Es que a mí me paso casi lo mismo.

Frank: Ahhh.

Dioniso: Buena idea, gracias x29.

Percy: ¡Se acordó su nombre!

Todos los semidioses estaban sorprendidos.

Dioniso: Bueno el me hiso un gran favor.

.Zeus: Bueno… ella es muy buena así que sería un buen día, Hestia te otorgo el mando.

Todos aplaudieron estruendosamente.

Hestia: Muchas gracias, mi primera orden es para Zeus y Hera.

Ellos dos están muy atentos.

Hestia: ¡Están despedidos!

Zeus y Hera: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Zeus: Hestia tu eres buena.

Hestia: Si, soy buena pero con la mayoría, ninguno de ellos alguna vez me llamo diosa menor así que les pondré felices, ahora el nuevo rey es doble ¡Poseidón y Hades!

Ambos: ¿¡Que!?

Hestia: Si, ambos serán geniales gobernantes, como hay dos reyes nombrare a una reina mas, ¡Deméter!

Deméter; ¡Increíble!

Yo: Salve reina Hestia.

Todos: Salve reina Hestia.

Hestia: No hace falta que me llamen reina.

Yo: Bueno, terminamos con los nombramientos, despide el capitulo Hestia.

Hestia: Adiós mis niños.


	19. Ataque

**Ataque.**

Yo: Hola de nuevo, perdón por la inactividad, es que tuve unas vacaciones, pero hablando de inactividades…

Agarro un lápiz y creó un cuadro comparativo.

Yo: Esto es la cantidad de comentarios que había cada capítulo antes de "The ultímate show"

Y muestro que habí comentarios por capitulo.

Yo: Y esto es lo que había en ese capítulo.

Y señalo que solamente hubo un comentario.

Yo: Bueno terminamos con eso ahora sigamos con la historia en sí, empecemos con ¡anonimus maximus!

 **Me encanta hacer preguntas :D**

 **Más si alguien las responde.**

 **Albus Potter, es cierto que te gustan las chicas mayores?**

 **Piper, da alergia dormir en una cabaña con tanto color rosa?**

 **Annabeth, tu serias la… no sé, eres hija de Atenea que es sobrina de Poseidon, si Percy es primo de tu madre eso quiere decir que eres su sobrina o su prima segunda?**

 **Leo, quiero un dragón mecánico!**

 **Ginny, es cierto que fue Hermione la que te aconsejo salir con otros para darle celos a Harry?**

Albus: No tengo idea de dónde sacaron eso, a mi me gustan los rubios de mi misma edad.

Scorpius se sonroja.

Piper: DABA alergia, cuando me convertí en líder de mi cabaña la cambie de color, ahora es marrón.

Afrodita: ¡Marrón! El marrón no es amoroso.

Piper: Precisamente por eso.

Percy: Me perdí.

Annabeth: Prima segunda.

Leo: Te hago uno a cambio que lleves una remera, una gorra, y pantalones que digan ¡Leo es el mejor!

Ginny: Si, fue ella, y funciono muy bien.

Yo: Bien, ahora vamos con ¡x29!

 **HAHAHA ZEUS EN EL PARO ESO ME ENCANTA, ahora a lo que iba.**

 **Atenea si Percy prometiera ser tu "lacayo personal" dejarías de incordiar con su relaciones con tu hija.**

 **Leo cuando "atas el lazo con Calipso" ella no aprese de las que esperan mucho.**

 **Tavis, Conor cual sido el robo más grande del que puedan presumir.**

 **Hades tú y tu esposa no han considerado unas vacaciones familiares para relajarse (sin Demeter claro)**

 **Demeter considerarías dejar de molestar a Hades si apollara una causa pro- cereales.**

 **Frank tienes algun pasatiempo que te relaje de ser "el hijo maldito de la guerra" si no lo tienes te recomiendo la agricultura enserio (y no no soy Ttiptolemo)**

 **y por ultimo tu, SI TU SUPER LENDA no te sientes mal por amenazar con la no existencia a las pobres almas que atormentas, digo de las que escribes.**

Atenea: Jamás, aunque lo fuera, por estar con mi hijita jamás lo dejare tranquilo.

Annabeth: ¡Mama!

Leo: Gracias por recordármelo.

Se besa con Calipso durante 10 minutos.

Afrodita: ¡GUAU! Casi nunca vi a alguien besarse tanto.

Travis: No podemos decírtelo debido a que…

Connor: Estamos en público y todos se enterarían…

Travis: Y tendríamos un castigo.

Hades: antes de que hiciéramos las paces lo pensé, pero como en casi todos los lugares bonitos hay pasto, ella sabría donde estaba, y nunca apoyare esa causa.

Demeter: Ya hicimos las paces hace mas de 10 capítulos.

Frank: No me engañas Triptolemo, yo puedo transformarme y reconozco un poco a los que también lo hacen.

Yo: Podrías unirte a Nico en su agencia de detectives.

Nico: Si, serias muy útil.

Yo: No me sentiré mal de algo que no hare.

Todos: ¡QUE NO HARAS!

Yo: Si, no los borrare nunca debido a que los necesitare a todos para cuando suceda el ata… ups.

Carter: "¿ata?" ¿Te refieres a un ataque?

Yo suspiro.

Yo: Verán, los traje a todos debido a que he descubierto gracias a Rachel, a la que borre esa conversación de su memoria, que Dimencio quiere vengarse, y aprovechando su Alianza de Destruccion, enviara a alguien, y ese alguien es Apofis con el corazón del caos, así que los uní para que se conozcan y tengan la oportunidad de derrotarlo.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que.

Percy: ¿Qué te dijo Rachel?

Yo: _El bufón del mal pronto se alzara._

 _Una alianza a todos destruir puede._

 _Semidioses y magos, se unirán y lo enfrentaran._

 _Pero el Caos avanza con el caos._


	20. Stronger than you

**Stronger than you.**

Yo: Hola chicos, en el ultimo capitulo dije la razón de porque uní a todos: Porque Apofis nos atacara usando el corazón del caos, ahora para alegrar el ambiente haremos algo diferente al principio ¡Cantaremos!

Todos: ¿¡Que!?

Apolo: Eso no está mal.

Yo: Cantaremos una versión de "Stronger tan you" Que invente hace 10 minutos, cantaran Percy, Annabeth y Luke, Luke a vos te cambiare a veces los ojos a dorado

Luke: ¿Cronos?

Yo: Haremos una interpretación de la batalla del salón del trono.

Luke: ¡Eso no!

Yo: Perdón Luke, si alguno tiene cuenta de Youtube doy permiso para que la hagan con videíto y todo, ahora les diré la letra a los cantantes.

Les digo y ellos empiezan a cantar.

 _ **Cronos: Hasta aquí llegaron, nada mas harán.**_

 _ **A los tronos destruiré.**_

 _ **¡Y el mundo dominare!**_

 _ **Percy: No creas que lo harás.**_

 _ **Antes tendrás que pelear.**_

 _ **Y no nos rendiremos y ganaremos.**_

 _ **Porque somos ¡Más fuertes que tú!**_

 _ **Cronos: ¿Más fuertes que yo?**_

 _ **¡No me hagan reír!**_

 _ **Yo controlo el tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que pueden hacer?**_

 _ **Percy: Hijo de Poseidón soy.**_

 _ **Uno de los tres grandes.**_

 _ **¡Los que te derrotaron!**_

 _ **Annabeth: Hija de Atenea soy.**_

 _ **Y sabiduría tengo y se como vencerte.**_

 _ **¡Con Amor!**_

 _ **¡Amooor!**_

 _ **¡Amooor!**_

 _ **Percy: Annabeth ¡Para ya!**_

 _ **Luke ya no está.**_

 _ **¡Y al mundo hay que salvar!**_

 _ **Cronos: Con Jackson de acuerdo estoy.**_

 _ **La hora de Castellan ya paso.**_

 _ **Pronto mi poder desatare.**_

 _ **¡Y destruirlos lograre!**_

 _ **Annabeth: Luke tienes que reaccionar.**_

 _ **Mira lo que va a pasar.**_

 _ **Por favor Luke páralo ya.**_

 _ **¿Mataras a Thalía, Grover y a mí?**_

 _ **Tus mejores amigos fuimos.**_

 _ **¡Detente por favor!**_

 _ **Luke: Annabeth perdona por todo.**_

 _ **La furia me segó.**_

 _ **Y un error cometí.**_

 _ **Cronos: ¡Castellan! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_

 _ **Luke: ¿Qué como lo hice Cronos?**_

 _ **Te lo diré lo hice con…**_

 _ **Annabeth y Luke: ¡Amooor!**_

 _ **¡Amooor!**_

 _ **¡Amooor!**_

 _ **Luke: Annabeth dame tu cuchillo.**_

 _ **Nuestro punto débil se.**_

 _ **¡Y así lo destruiré!**_

 _ **Annabeth: ¡Y a ti también te destruirás!**_

 _ **Otra vez no quiero perderte.**_

 _ **Debe haber una manera.**_

 _ **Luke: Annabeth no hay tiempo.**_

 _ **Por favor dámelo.**_

 _ **¡Cronos, el tiempo de ambos termino!**_

 _ **Y eso se debe a que…**_

 _ **¡Soy más fuerte que tú!**_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la canción termino.

Percy, Annabeth y Luke: ¡Muchas gracias gente!

Apolo: ¡Cantan increíble! Casi tanto como yo.

Artemisa: Apolo no los insultes, ¡Cantaron mejor!

Yo: Esto fue un extra para divertir un poco a la gente, además se que "Stronger tan you" Es bastante querida por el público, bueno ¡Adios gente! En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con preguntas, y después ¡Enfrentaremos al Caos!


	21. 2 nuevos semidioses

**2 Nuevos semidioses.**

Yo: Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? Ahora hare un aviso de 2 historias que publique esta semana, una se llama "Fu y Foo" Y es un crossover de Kung fu panda y Yin Yang Yo, a mí me pareció que combinaban bien, la otra es de Undertale y se llama "Pacifistas y Genocidas" Ambas historias están relacionadas con el fic "Alianza de Destrucción". Bueno ahora empezamos con ¡Monkey D. Andrea!

 **Hola me encanta la historia.**

 **Atenea: Yo no te odio solo me caes un poco mal por como tratas a Percy. Además confiesa que si sientes algo por Poseidón, toda la mitología está a favor de esto ya que está llena de pruebas por ejemplo medusa.**

 **Hera: A ti si te odio eres insoportable, yo que Zeus ya te habría mandado al tártaro.**

 **Hades: Eres mi dios favorito me gustaría ser tu hija y tener de hermanito a Nicolas, por cierto a quien prefieres a Hazel o a Nicolas (no se vale decir que un padre no escoge, tienes que elegir)**

 **Artemisaalguna vez conociste a un hombre con quien quisieras dejar de ser virgen? PercyQuien mas te ha cortado sin salir antes?**

 **Todos: Alguien más se enamoró de Percy?**

Atenea: ¡Que no lo amo! Y lo de Medusa fue porque hicieron el amor en mi templo.

Hera: ¡déjenme en paz!

Yo: Poseidón, Hades ¿No dijeron una vez que si fueran reyes tirarían a la pareja del cielo al Tártaro?

Ambos: ¡Cierto!

La pareja se puso muy pálida.

Zeus: ¡NO! ¡Por favor no hagan eso!

Hera: ¡Ya se! ¡Quítennos nuestro poder hasta que seamos como semidioses! ¡Pero no el Tártaro!

Zeus: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Hades: Hmmm, es una buena sugerencia.

Poseidón: Cierto hermano, bueno hagámoslo.

Dicen unas palabras en griego antiguo muy complicadas y notan como se va el poder de los 2 dioses.

Hades: Ahora ustedes 2 serán semidioses una década, si cumplen con diligencia y ayudan a los demás se volverán dioses menores.

Zeus y Hera: ¡Entendido!

Hades: Bueno, ahora Andrea…

El rey chasqueo los dedos y una calavera negra se puso sobre la cabeza de Monkey.

Hades: te reclamo como hija, sobre eso de quien prefiero te gano en el juego, debido a que Hazel es hija de Plutón, así que ahora digo que elijo a Nico, después me vuelvo romano y digo Hazel.

Hazel: ¡Muy listo papa!

Artemisa: Orion y Percy.

Percy: Solamente Artemisa, Rachel y Nico.

Todas las mujeres no diosas: ¡YO!

Yo: Bien hemos terminado, en el siguiente capítulo llegara Apofis, ahora nos prepararemos para la batalla ¡Despídanse todos!

Todos: ¡Adios!


	22. Montando El Caos

**Montando El Caos**

Los semidioses y los magos se quedaron quietos en sus formaciones, el escritor les dijo que Apofis llegaría en una hora y ya pasaron 59 minutos, cuando llegue, empezaría la batalla…60 minutos.

En un principio no pasó nada y de repente todos sintieron al mal… y lo vieron debido a que la Serpiente destruyo el techo, cientos de demonios entraron y Él se quedó volando alto, lejos de los ataques.

Yo: ¡A la carga!

Yo tenía una goma de borrar de 2 metros y no temía usarla, los magos se pusieron en la retaguardia lanzando hechizos, algunos como Carter cargaron directamente junto a los semidioses, los dioses no estaban, hace una hora desaparecieron sin razón alguna, yo les dije que el poder de Apofis los expulso del lugar… eso no los alegro demasiado.

Harry se montó en su escoba, Jason uso los vientos para volar y Carter grito ¡Volar! Y cargaron contra Apofis que estaba detrás de un centenar de demonios alados Jason les lanzaba montones de rayos y con los vientos los hacia chocar contra el piso, Harry gritaba ¡Reducto! O ¡Petrificus totales! Y Carter invoco a su avatar y lanzaba tajos, 70 demonios… 30…10… y al final quedo uno, Apofis lanzo de su boca un rayo rojo y lo esquivaron apenas y el rayo impacto al lado de Zia que estaba luchando junto con Sadie contra Rostro de Horror, que parecía ser el lugarteniente del Caos y la explosión los mando volando a los tres, después Apofis cargo contra los héroes voladores y Carter se puso delante de los 2 magos y lanzo un tajo a la cabeza de la serpiente que lo esquivo.

Harry: ¡Protego totalum!

Un escudo luminoso se puso delante de ellos y cuando recibió el impacto de Apofis se resquebrajo, pero resistió.

Harry: Conozco la forma de distraerlo.

El hablo en Parsel y Apofis se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, bastante sorprendido y no se dio cuenta de que Jason estaba trepando su cabeza, se dio cuenta cuando una espada se clavó entre sus escamas, el sacudió la cabeza y el hijo de Júpiter se aferró a una abertura entre las escamas, lo que no era difícil debido a que tenían unos 30 cm, la serpiente levanto la cabeza y Carter aprovecho y le clavo la espada en el vientre y Harry le lanzo Sectumsempra.

Apofis voló a gran velocidad por todos lados, y por donde pasaba se formaba una gran estela de arena roja, entonces se detuvo y envió toda la arena hacia los magos, Jason estaba agarrado a una escama de la cola y daba cortes, al parecer no podía usar su viento, o quería probar la insólita experiencia de pasear en la encarnación del Caos.

Harry: ¡Ventus!

Una ráfaga de aire salió de la varita de Harry y disipo algo de arena, pero aun había mucha, y veían chispas de electricidad entre la arena.

Harry: ¡Aguamenti!

Carter: ¡Inundar!

Enormes chorros de agua salieron de la varita y el baculo y lograron quitar la arena.

Abajo la horda de demonios daba problemas, Percy tuvo la idea de formar escudos de agua alrededor de sus compañeros así estaban más protegidos, fue algo con un buen motivo y mal resultado, debido a que varios demonios empezaron a lanzar rayos y hacían mucho daño a las personas dentro del escudo así que Percy los disipo, Leo y Zia hacían un gran equipo, formaban tornados de fuego de 3 metros y les hacían caer a sus enemigos una lluvia bastante picante, Sadie lanzaba Ha- di a diestra y siniestra y llego a dañar a algunos aliados, Piper uso su embrujo habla para convencer a los demonios de que atacarse entre sí era algo increíble y Félix congelo algunos enemigos y sus pingüinos la pasaban genial picoteando demonios y Nico invoco un par de esqueletos y perros del infierno.

Volviendo a las alturas, Apofis se volvió invisible, pero no pensó en su jinete y los magos esquivaron mucho.

Carter: Harry, dañamos mucho a Apofis, así que intentare invocar la Maat para derrotarlo de una vez, tú debes evitar que llegue a mí.

Harry: Entendido súper pollo.

Carter: Parece que los ojiverdes pelinegros piensan igual.

Apofis se volvió de nuevo visible y abrió su boca dispuesto a devorar a Harry, el recordó lo que paso la última vez que hubo una pelea contra Apofis así que…

Harry: ¡Incendio!

Lanzo fuego en la boca de la serpiente que no estaba muy satisfecha con ese aperitivo.

Harry: ¡Lumos soler!

Lanzo un resplandor tan fuerte como el mismo sol y logro cegar a Apofis, El de su boca disparo una sustancia verde que dejo paralizado a Harry, y intento devorarlo de nuevo… y lo hizo, pero en su boca había alguien más y él tuvo que escupir a un mago y un semidios.

Harry: Eso fue lo más horrible que haya visto, y eso que vi a Voldemort que no era precisamente un modelo.

Jason: Vi cosas peores, ah y por cierto al igual que en "La marca de Atenea" me siento un inútil.

Harry: Montaste a la Serpiente del Caos, eso es algo.

Carter repentinamente grito.

Carter: ¡Maat!

Hubo un silencio y entonces Apofis junto a los demonios empezaron a desaparecer, y todo se puso en Orden.

Los 3 bajaron y fueron recibidos con aplausos y abrazos cuando de repente un portal se abrió debajo de Percy, Harry, Annabeth y Nico y desaparecieron.

Todos: ¿¡Que paso!?

Yo cerré los ojos durante un minuto y cuando los abrí dije.

Yo: Continuaremos las preguntas y respuestas sin ellos por el momento, han ido al palacio de Dimencio junto con otros héroes, si los lectores quieren seguirlos vean el fic "Dimensiones diferentes: Mismo destino"


	23. Para saber mas

**Para saber más.**

Yo: Bueno… hola chicos, acá estamos después de la batalla contra Apofis, como dije en el capítulo pasado, ustedes pueden saber que paso con nuestros amigos idos en el fic "Destinos diferentes: Mismo destino" Tambien cree otro fic en el que los protagonistas son bastantes conocidos: ¡Terra Branford y Cloud Strife! El fic se llama "Ángeles y bufones" bueno empecemos con ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Ha sido una batalla espectacular. Me ha encantado**

 **Will: estas triste porque se han llevado a Nico?**

Will: Absolutamente triste, Hades y yo nos abrazamos y lloramos en el hombro del otro incluso.

Thalia: Fue una escena triste y media rara.

Yo: Bueno ahora vamos con ¡Mahylan- 1992!

 **YO YO!..Igual quiero :D  
Bueno en realidad mi dios preferido es Poseidon amo el agua tanto que no consumo alimemtos marinos aunque admiro mucho a Atenea es GENIAL e igual a Artemisa siento que tiene razon si el mundo sigue asi no se como podria decirles a mis hijos como era mi infancia quizás mostrarles fotos no es lo mismo que estar en el lugar e indicandoleque cosa hacia a su edad.. pero yo quiero preguntarle a Artemisa porque tanto odio hacia los hombres.. acaso eres lesbiana?... y una para Zeus Querido Zeusecito porque en realidad eres el hermano mas pequeño no?... Porque eres tan paranoico y tan berrinchudo?.. Acaso les temes a tus hermanos mayores o es envidia?... Poseidon porque no le tiras un poco solo un GRAN POCO de ocenos de los 4 solo Un POQUITO(bañalo completo con tiburones y algas ah y arreglale un poco de la medusa Fragata Portuguesa y de esa Bahia Inglesa) Atenea y Hefesto por favor denme su bendiciones para ser la mejor Ingeniera en Telecomunicaciones Conectividad y redes ah y lo ultimo Hades estoy contigo Hermano... oh!... se me olvidaba Afrodita por favor Por favorcito dame toda tu bendición!... para el Amor con esos finalizo**

 **espero que aparezca :(**

Poseidón: Me agradas, cuando quieras te puedo dar mi bendición.

Atenea: Mejor no aceptes su bendición o de seguro te vuelves tonto como él.

Poseidón: Cállate Cara de Búho.

Artemisa: ¿De dónde sacaste que soy lesbiana? Yo soy virgen sin más ni más.

Zeus: Tomando en cuenta que ahora son reyes si debo temerles ¡Poseidón por favor no!

Zeus se vio bañado por 100.000.000 de litros de agua con una docena de tiburones y 6 medusas.

El semidiós se desmayó ante eso.

Atenea: ¡Idiota! Recuerda que ya no es un dios, esta 5% vivo solamente.

Poseidón: El escritor puede curarlo en un momento.

Yo suspiro y recupero completamente al semidiós.

Atenea: Perdón, pero uno solo puede tener una sola bendición.

Yo: No hay reglas ¿Recuerdas?

Al oír eso los 2 dioses le dan su bendición.

Hades: Gracias humano, me alegra ver que en este lugar tanta gente me apoya.

Afrodita: Claro cariño.

Piper: ¡Mama no digas cariño! Suenas a Drew.

Afrodita chillo aterrada y dio su bendición.

Yo: Hemos terminado ¡Despide Will!

Will: Adios.


	24. Una nueva seccion

**Una nueva sección.**

Yo: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal están? Quiero anunciar que hare una nueva sección de preguntas y respuestas con 2 cosas similares y diferentes ¡Pokemon y Yo kai watch! El fic se llamará "Pokemon y Yo kais" Y lo publicare hoy, empecemos con ¡Rebe Marauder! Un momento… ¡Que es esto!

Un portal se abrió y de ahí salía gente que desapareció hace unos capítulos.

Hades y Poseidon: ¡Hijo!

Sadie y Zia: ¡Carter!

Ginny: ¡Harry!

Molly: ¡Ronald, gracias a dios que volviste!

Fred y Geroge: ¡Prefecta perfecta!

Hermione: Callense ustedes dos.

Todos se abrazaron y se pusieron muy felices.

Yo: ¡Me alegro que estén de vuelta chicos en una pieza! Llegan justo para la siguiente pregunta.

 **Zeus te dan por todos lados xd.  
Semidioses ahora podéis pelear contra Hera y hacerla pagar.  
Hades y Poseidón: por que no le borráis los recuerdos a Hera por un capítulo o dos para que sepa lo que se siente?  
Apolo: me reclamarías como a una de tus hijas? Por favor?**

Zeus: Así es, soy una víctima incomprendida.

Percy: Querra decir un: Exagerado tonto incomprendido.

Zeus fulmino con la mirada a Percy.

Jason: Ti-tienes razón, amigos es hora de hacerla pagar.

Yo: Tengan cuidado, no será una diosa, pero es una semidiosa con habilidades de Hera, y como nunca hubo semidioses de Hera, las habilidades son misteriosas ¡Empiecen!

Jason, Percy, Leo, Nico y Annabeth, los más maltratados por Hera se alinearon enfrente suyo y cargaron, Hera se teletransporto a la otra punta de la sala y desde ahí disparo unos rayos violetas, Jason respondió con uno de sus rayos y hubo una gran explosión cuando chocaron empujando a todos.

Nico invoco media docena de perros del infierno que cargaron contra Hera, y esta creo una barrera de viento a la que movió hacia adelante, chocando contra los perros y mandándolos volando.

Annabeth: Es demasiado poderosa para ser una semidiosa.

Percy: Bueno, así se vuelve más divertido darle una paliza.

Percy invoco un puño de agua y dio un puñetazo y la semidiosa se teletransporto de nuevo, rápidamente Leo invoco un vórtice de fuego al que hizo girar rápidamente alrededor de Hera, quien se puso de rodillas.

Leo: Algo girando a gran velocidad alrededor de alguien, crea un vacío que absorbe el aire, por lo que Hera no puede respirar.

Como queriendo negar eso, Hera creo un montón de viento que apago las llamas y lanzo decenas de rayos a la vez en sus rivales.

Annabeth: Leo, envuelve fuego alrededor de mi daga.

Leo le hizo caso y Annabeth lanzo la daga en dirección a Hera, y no le dio por todo un metro.

Hera: ¡Fallaste!

Annabeth: Ahora diré el clásico "No te apuntaba a ti."

Hera miro detrás suyo y vio que en una columna de metal detrás de ella, por el fuego perdió la base, y la columna cayó sobre Hera, desmayándola.

Yo: ¡Termino el combate!

Hades: No le haremos eso, ya tuvo mucho castigo.

Poseidon: Eso dices tú, pero Percy me conto algo, ¿sabías que a Hera no le importaba que Gerion vendiera a Nico a los titanes?

Hades: ¡Pierde la memoria, maldita!

Los dos reyes entonaron un cantico y Hera quedo con los ojos en blanco.

Yo: Listo, ¡Despide Carter!

Carter: Adiós amigos.


	25. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación.**

Yo: Hola acá estoy de nuevo, ya he publicado el tercer capítulo de "Pokemon y Yo kais" por si les interesa, ahora vamos con ¡Fiorela!

 **Hola  
Me gusta tu historia.  
Mis dioses favoritos son Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Hefesto, Artemis y Apolo.  
Mi pareja favorita es Poseidon y Sally, Percy y artemis, Hefesto y afrodita.  
Mis preguntas son:  
Poseidon: A quien elegirias a Sally o anfitrite?  
Yo elijo a sally.  
Hefesto: que sientes por Afrodita?  
Hermione: porque elegiste a ron?  
El es un idiota.**

 **-Poseidon eres mi Dios favorito.  
-Afrodita no mereces ser la diosa del amor.  
-Que Artemis y Percy se den un beso apasionado.  
-Ron te odio, no te mereces a hermione  
-Annabeth no me caes bien, pienso que eres demasiado orgullosa y arrogante.**

Yo: ¡Gracias!

Dioses mencionados: ¡Gracias!

Artemisa: ¿Otra vez con eso?

Yo: Artemisa, no te dijo que estes con Percy, dijo que le gusta cuando están.

Artemisa: Uff, que alivio.

Poseidón: ¿Debo decirlo acá, en donde están las dos?

Yo: Sip.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Poseidón.

Poseidón: Elijo a… ¡Ambas!

Yo: No puedes usar esa opción.

Poseidón: Fiorela no dijo específicamente que no podía decirlo.

Atenea: Tiene razón.

Atenea se tapó la boca.

Yo: ¿Acabas de darle la razón? Por más razón que él tenga, jamás imagine que vos lo dirías.

Atenea salió corriendo de la sala.

Poseidón: Tendré una charla con la Cara de Búho.

Se fue en la dirección a la que fue Atenea.

Hefesto: A pesar de todas sus infidelidades, la sigo amando profundamente.

Afrodita escucho eso y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Afrodita: Des-después de to-todo este tiempo ¿Sigues amándome?

Hefesto: Siempre.

Afrodita corrió y abrazo al dios.

Ares: ¡Afrodita!

Afrodita: Lo siento Ares, después de tanto tiempo ya veo quien es MI hombre ¿Hefesto me perdonas.

Hefesto: Claro.

Los dioses se besaron apasionadamente.

Hermione: Puede ser un gran idiota, pero es mi amigo desde hace años, me ayudó mucho, él es MI idiota.

Ron: Gracias Herms.

Afrodita: No me importa lo que me digas, si estoy con Hefesto estaré feliz.

Todos: ¡Que adorable!

Afrodita: ¡Yo digo eso!

Artemisa: ¿Decías algo escritor?

Yo: Oh, vaya.

Agarro un lápiz y una flecha me rozo.

Zoe: Atrévete a hacerlo y la siguiente no falla.

Yo: Emm… Artemisa, si besas una vez a alguien no es que dejes de ser virgen, solamente sería un beso.

Artemisa: Lo sé, pero no quiero que ALGUIEN me lance un cuchillo.

Annabeth sonrió macabramente.

Ron: Por más que me odies, seguiré con ella.

Annabeth: ¡Como te atreves! Te acuchillare… es broma, yo misma admití que soy demasiado orgullosa.

Poseidón y Atenea entraron en la sala.

Yo: ¿Qué tal fue la conversación?

Atenea: Interesante… ahora somos novios, queriéndolo de verdad.

Todos estaban en shock.


	26. Colamuerta

**Colamuerta.**

La primera en reaccionar fue Sally.

Sally: ¡Poseidon! Ya tenes a tus 2 esposas en la sala ¡Y vas y consigues una novia divina!

Poseidon le dio una sonrisa reluciente y Sally no pudo seguir enojada mucho con el.

Yo: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, el boletín informativo de ahora les diré que cree una historia llamada "Observando un futuro incierto: Glitchtale" y también me di cuenta que cuando les dije de la sección de preguntas a los Pokemon y Yo kai, me equivoque de nombre, el nombre es "Pokemon y Yo kais, bueno ahora empezamos con ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE4311!

 **Hades es mi dios favorito y el debería ser el rey de los dioses si me das tu bendicion que don tendré** **  
** **que opinan Apolo y Hades de que Nico y Will sean homosexuales les ayudarían a que tuvieran descendencia siendo un hijo legítimo de ambos** **  
** **para los dioses como algunos de sus hijos tienen aspectos iguales a los dioses si no tienen ADN**

Hades: Gracias humano, pero por si no sabias, hace ya varios capítulos que soy Rey de los Dioses, y en cuestión de la bendición, podrías entender a los muertos, y depende tu poder podrías invocar desde un esqueleto a un perro del infierno, y a mí no me molesta la relación de Nico, y sería interesante ver lo que podría hacer un hijo de ambos.

Apolo: Estoy de acuerdo con Hades.

Atenea: Si tenemos hijos, a los dioses nos gusta vernos reflejados en ellos, asi que cuando nos juntamos con mortales, usamos nuestros poderes para que se vean como nosotros.

Yo: Ahora nuestro siguiente comentario es de ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Yo también he flipado.** **  
** **Alguien odia a colagusano? Que le haríais si lo tuvierais delante?**

Yo: Todos hemos flipado ante lo de Afrodita y Hefesto, y Poseidon y Atenea.

Percy: ¿Colagusano? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Muchos de los magos de Hogwarts agarraron sus varitas y lanzaron un Reducto, y algunos incluso un Avada Kedavra a unos maniquís que había en la sala, Harry estaba relativamente tranquilo, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ron: Si vuelvo a ver a Colagusano, su nuevo apodo será "Colamuerta".

Percy: Mejor no pregunto quién es.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Peter!

Magos de Hogwarts: ¿¡QUE!?

Yo: ¡Jajaja! Les engañe, ¡Despide Apolo!

Apolo: ¡Adiós mortales, recuerden que jamás podrán ser como yo!


	27. Historia Caótica

**Historia Caótica.**

Yo: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, antes de comenzar quiero informarles de que la historia "Dimensiones diferentes: Mismo destino" ya está completa, y ya saque la secuela "Alianza de salvación" bueno, ahora empecemos con ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE4311!

 **Primero que nada soy mujer** **  
** **Me gustaría la bendición de Hades** **  
** **Para todos los dioses en que se fijan para fijarse en los mortales** **  
** **Podría Dionisos curar a los padres de Neville de su locura**

Yo: Oki doki.

Hades: ¿Segura? Bueno, empecemos.

Hades señalo con las palmas de las manos a ACUARIO y entono un cantico, un aura negra se formo alrededor de ella.

Hades: Listo, ya tienes mi bendición.

Atenea: Depende de cada uno, yo ame a Frederick debido a que era profesor de guerra, conocimiento y guerra en uno solo.

Poseidon: Sally jamás me contiene, y al mar no le gusta que le contengan.

Ares: Yo…

Yo: ¡Alto! No queremos escuchar todo de su romance, y queremos escuchar menos lo que le gusta a Ares.

Ares refunfuño de manera infantil.

Neville: ¿Po-podría usted señor, hacerlo?

Dioniso: Soy el dios de la locura, controlo cualquier tipo, pero no lo quitare asi como así.

Neville le mostro a Dioniso una planta con hojas de bordes dorados.

Neville: Esta planta funciona como el Felix Felicis, le dará increíble suerte en cualquier cosa toda una semana si consume toda.

Nemesis frunció el ceño, odiaba esas plantas y pociones de suerte, Dioniso miro interesado la planta, la agarro y chasqueo los dedos.

Dioniso: Listo, cuando vuelvas a casa encontraras a tus padres en perfecto estado.

Neville: ¡Gracias señor!

Dioniso sonrio complacido, le llamaron señor dos veces en un minuto.

Yo: Ahora vamos de nuevo con ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE 4311!

 **Y por ultimo para Nico y Will quien es el hombre de la relación.**

Nico: Will definitivamente, yo aun no me acostumbro a estas cosas.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡Hime16!

 **Me encanta tu historia continua porfa eres los maximo saben que Hades eres el mejor papá del mundo, mis parejas favoritas son el percabeth el caleo y el solangelo, si pudiera poner algunos retos o preguntas serian.** **  
** **preguntas:** **  
** **1)Annabeth cómo reaccionaste al enterarse que Rachel fue la segunda chica en darle un beso a Percy.** **  
** **2)Posseidon como le aras con tantas mujeres te vas a dividir o que para estar son todas.** **  
** **3)Atenea le darías hijos a Posseidon ya que no hay reglas puedes romper tu juramento y no habrá problemas.** **  
** **Eres genial sigue escribiendo porfa n.n**

Yo: Me alegro que te guste.

Hades: Muchas gracias.

Afrodita: ¡Ohhh si! Esas parejas también me encantan.

Hefesto: No grites tan fuerte cariño, puedes lastimar a alguien.

Afrodita le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

Annabeth: Fue bastante tranquilo, solo le di media docena de cortes y una docena de patadas.

Percy: Algunos de esos golpes me siguen doliendo.

Annabeth le sonrió y le dio un beso

Poseidon: "Todos para uno y uno para todos" ¿No era así? Seré solamente uno y estaré con todas.

Atenea: Podría ser, hace tiempo que quiero tener hijos divinos, además de que no rompería mi juramento, simplemente usaría pensamientos más fuertes.

Yo: ¡Por supuesto! Ahora hemos terminado ¡Despide Rachel!

Rachel: Adiós, y ya que están con tantas parejas deciden algo para mí.

Apolo: ¿Qué dijiste Rachel.

Rachel: Nada.


	28. Regreso de héroes

**Regreso de héroes.**

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de empezar les diré que hace unos días cree una continuación de la historia "Pacifistas y genocidas", la historia se llama "Pacifista y genocidas 2: Mundo oscuro", acá va el resumen: "Antes de ir a por Dimencio, nuestros amigos tienen que enfrentar a una plaga oscura, y peor aún: el secuestro de la Científica Real Alphys, y lo peor de todo es que… uno de ellos la secuestro". Bueno, después del boletín informativo sigamos con la historia, nuestro primer comentarista es ¡anonimus maximus! Y aprovechando ¿Cuándo continuaras "Leyendo el ladrón del rayo por el bien de todos?

 **Hola! Me encanta esta historia, Poseidon puedes darme tu bendicion, quiero ser biologo marino y quiza eso me ayude.** **  
** **Preguntas:** **  
** **Atenea: si tienes hijos con Poseidon entonces tendran ojos grises o verdes?** **  
** **Demeter: porque la gente que contamina no estalla en combustion espontanea?** **  
** **Anfitrite: tu, Sally y Poseidon en una cama que tal seria?** **  
** **Hestia: nunca has querido tener hijos? Serias una mama increible!** **  
** **Artemisa: te informo que un autor realmente enfermo creo una historia donde tu y tus cazadoras se vuelven ninfomanas amantes de monstruos como Licaon, el Minotauro y de mas criaturas enfermas.** **  
** **Afrodita: cuanto tiempo duran tus embarazos? mas, menos o igual a una mortal?**

Poseidon: ¡Por supuesto!

Hizo un cantico en griego antiguo y un aura verde envolvió a anonimus por un momento.

Zeus: ¿Por qué nadie me pide mi bendición?

Hades: Debido a que no eres un dios como para darlas.

Zeus refunfuño un poco.

Atenea: Hace unos días que estoy pensando como seria, creo que nacerá rubio con ojos verdes.

Percy: Una pregunta ¿Su hijo o hija de que será dios?

Atenea: Hemos estado hablando y decidimos que ayudara a Hestia como dios o diosa del hogar, lo decidimos expresamente como una ironía debido a que nosotros siempre peleábamos, aun en nuestra casa.

Hestia: Genial, me vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Demeter: Prohibición, no podemos llegar a asesinar a simples mortales aunque nos fastidien, pero si podemos maldecirlos y hacer que tengan una mala vida.

Hades: Y una mala muerte.

Anfitrite como única respuesta, se puso verde y dijo ¡Puaj!

Hestia: Después de que ese dios de los vegetales o algo así quisiera ligar conmigo, decidí alejarme del romance y eso, pero siempre quise hijos, pero no puedo tenerlos.

Zoe: ¿Qué…? ¿¡Que acabas de decir!?

Artemisa: ¿¡COMO SE LLAMA ESE AUTOR!? ¡DIMELO!

Afrodita: Todo el tiempo que quiero, si quiero puedo tener hijos en un minuto.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Me gustaria saber si Travis está con Katie?** **  
** **Y buscarle un chico adecuado a Connor. Tal vez Mitchel de la cabaña de Afrodita o el dios Apolo.** **  
** **Para Rachel podría ser Austin hijo de Apolo.** **  
** **Neville me alegro de que tus padres estén bien.** **  
** **Hades: los magos que murieron están en el inframundo? Podrías traerlos junto con los semidioses muertos para hacer felices a muchos aunque sea durante unas horas?** **  
** **Un saludo.** **  
** **Me encanta este fic.**

Katie y Travis: ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué estaría con él/ella? ¡No me copies! ¡LO SIGUES HACIENDO!

Yo: ¡Pelean como pareja!

Katie y Travis: ¡Cállate! ¡Me sigues copiando!

Mitchel: Ehhh…

Apolo: ¡Claro!

Connor: ¿¡Que!? Apolo, me parece que soy demasiado joven para estar con un dios.

Apolo: ¡Pero yo me veo como alguien de 16 años!

Travis: Lo que importa es el interior.

Rachel: ¡Gracias por pensar en mi! Y me encanta la opción, vamos ¡El oráculo "virgen" de Apolo, con un hijo de este!

Austin: Vaya, esto fue inesperado, pero no tengo problemas en estar con Rachel.

Apolo: ¡Niños! Rachel no puede, las reglas…

Rachel: No existen en este lugar.

Rachel y Austin salieron de la sala y fueron a una cafetería.

Neville: ¡Gracias!

Hades: No debería debido a reglas del Inframundo, pero como tanto se dijo en esta historia ¡No hay reglas! Así que me aprovechare plenamente y traeré a Maria, di Angelo y Lavesque también.

Nico y Hazel quedaron atontados.

Ambos: ¿Veremos a mama?

Hades: Si hijos ¡Sí!

Yo: Y aprovechando mis poderes universales, podría traer a Bianca de antes de sumergirse en el Leteo.

Hades: ¿En serio lo harías? ¡Gracias!

Nico: Gracias a vos señor escritor, los di Angelo y los Lavesque estarán completamente unidos ¡te estaremos eternamente agradecidos!

Yo: No es nada, me gusta ayudar a la gente.

Hades levanto las manos y hizo un cantico en extremadamente difíciles palabras griegas, cuando termino el cantico chasque los dedos y hubo un gran resplandor negro, y aparecieron muchas personas, una de ellas se adelanto.

Dumbledore: ¿Me perdí de algo? Y por cierto ¿Quién quiere un caramelo de limón?


	29. Amore per la buona ombra

**Amore per la buona ombra.**

Todas las personas corrieron a abrazar a los recién llegados, Harry desbordo de lagrimas al ver a un par de anteojos y un cabello pelirrojo, Molly corrió a abrazar a Gideon y Fabian y después, junto con el resto de la familia, dio un fuerte abrazo entre lagrimas a Fred.

Los encontrados más felices probablemente fueron Maria di Angelo y Hades, y Nico y Bianca, Hazel abrazo a su madre aunque se sintió un poco tensa, al igual que su madre.

Nico: ¡Bianca, sorella mia!

Bianca: ¡Nico, ven aquí fratello!

Hades: Maria… perdón, no pude protegerte.

Maria A: Calmare il mio amore.

Seguido a esto, la italiana le dio un beso profundo, cuando terminaron,, Hades miro a Persefone, avergonzado.

Persefone: Hmm… solo esta vez.

Hades le dio un beso a Persefone como agradecimiento.

Hades: Dime mi Maria ¿Hacemos como en los viejos tiempos?

Maria A: Como en los tempi nuovi.

Hades chasqueo los dedos y apareció una banda fantasma, había músicos como Bethoven y Mozart y varios más, empezaron a tocar y Hades y Maria empezaron a bailar y a hacer un lindo canto.

 **Maria: Mio dio, abbiamo dobuto separare.**

 **¡Solo perche il re voleva!**

 **Ma dopo la morte siamo tornati a trovare.**

 **¡** **l'ombra di buon luck'll essere sempre per me!**

 **Hades: ¡Oh Maria!**

 **Il re è andato.**

 **Ora posso essere sempre per voi.**

 **Maria: Mio dio, grazie per tali cure.**

 **Hades: ¡Per te il mondo sarebbe!**

 **Maria: il mio amore.**

 **Hades: il mio amore.**

 **Ambos: Di nuovo insieme.**

 **¡E questa volta per sempre!**

La música termino y hubo varios aplausos, un buen par de lágrimas de parte de Afrodita y sus hijas, y un beso de profundo amor.


	30. Historia de regalo

**Historia de regalo.**

Yo: Hola, acá Súper legenda, antes de empezar les diré algo, yo hice varios fics de lectura (Los dioses leen otras sagas, la casa de la lectura y Leyendo el presente y el futuro: la maldición del titán), y… cuando estoy por hacer algo de esas historias no tengo mucho ánimo, y no sé porque, así que el que quiera, le doy mi autorización de continuarlas, ahora si empezamos con ¡anonimus maximus!

 **El autor es Misanthropist Wordsmith, el del fic en que Arty y sus cazadoras son ninfomanas de monstruos.  
-Apolo: Octavio Cesar Augusto era tu hijo o nieto?  
-Anfitrite: aburrida  
-Afrodita: me voy a arrepentir... has practicado incesto alguna vez?  
-Gemelos divinos: ya les dije que Leto esta enserrada en el tartaro?  
-Reyna: mensiona tres emperadores tiranos del imperio romano**

Artemisa: ¿Están preparadas para la caza chicas?

Cazadoras: ¡Sí!

Yo: ¡Alto! No quiero que otros autores se quejen de que lo haya matado.

Apolo: Era mi hijo.

Anfitrite: ¡Claro que sí! En todo este tiempo solo me hablaron dos veces, y la segunda no era muy de mi agrado.

Afrodita empezó a abrir la boca.

Yo: ¡Denegado!

Afrodita: ¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes denegarme!

Yo: Si puedo.

Apolo: ¿Crees que no sabemos en donde esta nuestra madre acaso?

Artemisa: ¿Nos consideras tontos?

Reyna: Solo mencionare uno que es tan malo como tres: Nerón.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE 4311!

 **para los dioses si Percy hubiera aceptado la inmortalidad que dominios tendría  
Hades y Maria en que se fijaron el uno en el otro  
Bianca cual fue la principal razón de volverte cazadora  
Hera sigo pensando que eres una maldita perra pero aun así porque te desquitabas con las amantes e hijos de Zeus digo ellos no tenían la culpa y te desquitabas con el golfo de tu marido  
y según tu como es una familia perfecta  
Artemisa porque reclutabas cazadoras que solo tenían un hermano como unica familia no te importaba que por tu culpa un pobre niño inocente se quedaba solo sintiéndose abandonado por su única familia  
Poseidon que dice Anfitrite y Tritón de tus hijos  
Sally que pensaste al enterarte que serias madre soltera y como le dijiste a Paul sobre la verdad de Percy y como lo tomo**

Poseidon: Tomando en cuenta que pudo controlar los ríos del inframundo, y su habilidad de batalla, iba a ser dios del agua y la guerra junto a Ares y Atenea.

Hades: Para empezar, yo siempre sentí debilidad por italianos y franceses, y además su bondadoso carácter, y el hecho de que no me repudie ayudaron mucho.

Maria: Él es un hombre muy elegante, cuando yo estaba triste, el aparecía y me apoyaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Bianca: Ya lo dije en "La maldición del titán", fui una egoísta que no quería tener que seguir cuidando a su hermano.

Nico suspiro tristemente ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

Hera: ¡Ellas aceptaban estar con él! Y una familia perfecta es una familia que no tenga miembros feos, y sea FIEL.

Yo: Superficial como siempre.

Hera: ¡Callate!

Yo: Mejor cállate vos.

Agarro una goma y le borro de nuevo la boca.

Artemisa: Me sentía como un monstruo, pero mis ganas de tener doncellas y más amigas siempre fueron más grandes que mi arrepentimiento.

Poseidon: Nada, están en termino neutral casi siempre.

Sally: Me lo tome bastante tranquilo, porque imaginaba que no podría estar todo el tiempo conmigo, y cuando se lo dije a Paul, él estuvo desmayado una hora.

Yo: Ahora ¡Despide Hera! Ah cierto ¡No puedes!

Hera: Hmph, hmphhh ¡Hmph!


	31. El mejor héroe

**El mejor héroe.**

Yo: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, ahora empezaremos con ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE 4311!

 **Seria entretenido que apareciera el idiota de Heracles y hacer una competencia entre Heracles y Percy** **  
** **Podría curar Dionisios curar a May Castellan o lo de ella no es locura** **  
** **Porque el oráculo debe ser una mujer y encima virgen** **  
** **Poseidon nunca has tenido hijas?** **  
** **Artemisa porque castigaste a la cazadora que fue violada por Zeus digo ella no tenia la culpa que tu la castigaras** **  
** **Ya sabemos que Apolo tuvo un hijo con un hombre Afrodita ah tenido hijos con alguna mujer** **  
** **Apolo como nace un hijo de 2 hombres** **  
** **Athena has tenido hijos con alguna mujer**

Yo: ¡Es una idea excelente! Pero antes hagamos las preguntas, y después el torneo.

Zeus: ¡No! ¡Mi hijo no!

Poseidón: ¿No quieres que haga el torneo porque sabes que perderá?

Zeus: ¿Qué? ¡No! Qué cosas dices… lo digo, este, porque… ¿no quiero que se aburra al enfrentar a Jackson?

Dioniso: Dios de la locura, recuérdalo, así que claro que puedo hacerlo, pero obviamente no lo hare gratis.

Molly: ¡Eres una atrocidad! ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a un niño tributo para que su madre este bien? Si vos estuvieses en grave estado ¿Te gustaría que te cobrases un imposible o algo muy difícil para hacerte sentir mejor?

La señora Weasley sermoneo al dios durante cinco minutos más, este se puso nervioso y chasqueo los dedos en rendición.

Dioniso: Tu madre está curada Castellan.

Luke al oír eso, casi se desmaya.

Luke: Mama…

Apolo: Si estuvieran con hombres, se distraerían demasiado y no cumplirían bien con su trabajo.

Artemisa: No me gusto, pero son las reglas de la caza, una cazadora no puede tener "eso" con nadie.

Yo: Yo haría una excepción si "nadie" fuese el idiota de Zeus.

Artemisa: Cierto.

Afrodita empezó a abrir la boca.

Yo: ¡Denegado!

Afrodita: ¿¡Que!? ¡Por Caos! ¡No puedes denegarme dos capítulos seguidos!

Yo: Primero, si puedo, y segundo, no quiero destruir mentes inocentes al dejar que lo digas.

Apolo: Hay dos opciones, hago como Atenea de que creo al hijo con mi mente, o también puedo ¡Adoptarlo!

Atenea: Si, un par de veces, lo hice debido a que me dejaban gratas sensaciones sus libros y trabajos.

Afrodita: ¡A ella le dejaste hablar!

Yo: Debido a que no sería tan explícita, y ahora vendrá nuestro participante ¡Heracles!

Agarro mi lápiz, y a partir del dibujo de un gorila, creo al hijo de Zeus.

Heracles: ¿Qué hacer yo aquí?

Zeus: ¿¡Porque habla como un cavernícola!?

Yo: Me pareció divertido, descuida, ahora hablara normal.

Heracles: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Yo: Una persona propuso de que hicieras una competencia con Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón.

Heracles: ¿Una competencia? Me parece bien, ahora todos verán en persona lo increíble que soy.

Zoe: Tu primer reto es sobrevivir a mis flechas.

Heracles palideció al ver a la hija de Atlas.

Heracles: ¡Zoe! Que agradable sorpresa…

Él le dio una risita nerviosa, la cazadora lo miro ceñuda y saco su arco.

Yo: ¡Espera! Creo que sería más intenso que Percy le dé una paliza.

Zoe lo pensó un momento y asintió.

Yo: La primera competencia es tiro con arco, son dos tiros cada uno.

Heracles: Fácil, yo estoy acostumbrado a usar arcos.

Lo que no sabía es que Apolo y Artemisa estaban sonriéndose entre sí.

Yo chasquee los dedos y una mesa con un par de arcos y varias flechas aparecieron, chasquee de nuevo y una diana apareció.

Yo: ¡Que comiencen los primeros juegos de héroes! Y que Tique este siempre, siempre de su lado.

Percy: Referencias aparte.

Heracles se adelanto y tomo un arco, apunto y lanzo su flecha, que salió volando e impacto en una columna a dos metros de distancia.

Heracles: ¿¡Que!?

Percy se adelanto nervioso, debido a que jamás fue bueno con el arco, apunto, disparo y clavo su flecha a cinco centímetros del centro.

Heracles: Algo huele mal acá.

Yo: Debe ser que te oliste a ti mismo.

Heracles frunció el ceño y disparo su última flecha, esta se alojo en una pierna de su padre, quien empezó a chillar hasta que Apolo lo curo.

Zeus: ¡Hijo, debias apuntar a la diana, no a mí!

Percy levanto su arco con un poco de confianza ahora, y su flecha se alojo en el centro.

Yo: ¡Percy gana!

Heracles: ¡NOO!

El agarro de nuevo el arco y disparo, la flecha reboto por las paredes varias veces y dio blanco… en su trasero.

Toda la sala empezó a reír, los gemelos arqueros eran los que más fuerte reían, y el hijo de Zeus empezó a llorar de forma estruendosa, y Apolo no vio otra que curarlo mientras reía.

Yo: La segunda competencia son… ¡Preguntas y respuestas! Yo preguntare sobre un hecho histórico, y ustedes deben responder.

Heracles sonrió confiado al ser un dios y haber vivido tantos años, esto lo tenía asegurado, pero Atenea tenía otros pensamientos.

Atenea: "El hijo de Poseidón me cae mal, pero todo lo relacionado con papá me cae peor, así que Heracles… se verá como un tonto más grande de lo que ya es.

Yo: Primera pregunta ¿Cómo se llamaba el padre de Teseo?

Heracles: ¡Súper simple! Otto.

La sala quedo en silencio un minuto, y todos se rieron, menos Zeus obviamente.

Zeus: ¡Creí que eras más listo hijo!

Percy: No me acuerdo bien, creo que era algo como ego… ¿Egeo?

Yo: ¡Correcto! Siguiente pregunta ¿Cuáles son los cuatro hijos más conocidos de Caos?

Heracles: Esta no puedo fallarla, Gaby, Ulises, Nina y Tobías.

Esto colmo el vaso, todos rieron aun mas estruendosamente, y los hijos de Atenea empezaron a abuchear al hijo de Zeus.

Percy: Eso ya lo sé, debido a que enfrente a casi todos ellos, Gea, Urano, Nyx y Tártaro.

Yo: ¡Coorecto! Ultima pregunta ¿Cómo se llamaba el héroe que mato a la Quimera?

Heracles: ¡Barney!

Si creían que el vaso estaba lleno, se equivocaban, con todas las risas y abucheos casi se destruyo la sala.

Percy: Esto es difícil, me suena de algo, ya se me vino a la mente ¡Belerofonte!

Yo: ¡COOORECTO! ¡Percy gana la segunda ronda!

Heracles: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Te matare Jackson!

Heracles saco una enorme espada, y Percy Anaklusmos y ambos cargaron entre si.


	32. Percy vs Heracles

**Percy vs Heracles.**

Percy y Heracles cargaron el uno contra el otro y sus espadas chocaron, creando un gran impacto y empujándolos lejos a los dos, Heracles dio un fuerte pisotón haciendo temblar el piso y Percy quedo ligeramente aturdido, y el hijo de Zeus aprovecho y cargo de nuevo, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando un geiser apareció enfrene suyo y le lanzo un fuerte chorro de agua.

Percy: Tampoco estaba tan aturdido ¿Sabes?

Heracles: ¡Muere!

Percy: No gracias.

Varias nubes aparecieron en el cielo y empezaron a caer rayos por toda la sala, uno de ellos impacto al hijo de Poseidón, quien se enojo y dio un tajo al siguiente rayo, lanzándoselo a Heracles, tras lo cual cargo con Anaklusmos.

Heracles: ¡Erre e korrakas Jackson!

Cuando Percy estaba a unos centímetros de el, el antiguo héroe movió su puño a toda velocidad y dio un golpazo a Percy en la cabeza, enviándolo a cinco metros de distancia, Percy solamente se paso la mano por la boca para limpiarse la sangre.

Percy: No debiste hacer eso.

Percy levanto la mano y un tornado se formo alrededor suyo, y por todos lados aparecieron cuchillos hechos de agua, toda la sala se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso Percy?

Percy lanzo sus acua cuchillos al viejo Héroe, quien apenas logro bloquear apenas un par con su espada, y después Percy con la espada en alto, cargo hacia Heracles dentro de su remolino, pero no salió como planeaba.

Un rayo cayó justo en el borde del remolino, electrocutando al resto de este y a su piloto, después Heracles dio un gigantesco salto hacia Percy y le dio un puñetazo, haciéndolo chocar contra una columna y disolviendo el remolino, cuando el hijo de Poseidón se estaba levantando, la columna se cayó encima de él y quedo enterrado.

Annabeth: ¡PERCY!

Heracles: Me parece que gane.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, un nuevo remolino, aun mas grande que el anterior, y Percy salió de debajo de la columna con una mirada que asusto a varios, y un momento después, el lanzo los restos de la columna a Heracles con una increíble fuerza, tirándolo al piso, y después con un fuerte impulso, Percy se lanzo al aire con la espada en alto y ataco al hijo de Zeus, quien levanto su espada, las dos espadas chocaron y Percy quedo suspendido en el aire un momento… hasta que Anaklusmos corto la espada de Heracles a la mitad y el recibió una puñalada en su divino corazón.

Yo: ¡Señoras y señores, ha quedado demostrado que Percy es el mejor guerrero y héroe!

Heracles se levanto entre fuertes dolores… deseando muerte y venganza.


	33. Juego de tronos

**¿Juego de tronos?**

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Antes de empezar les diré de que ya estamos a punto de empezar la temporada dos en "Observando un futuro incierto: Glitchtale", y también hoy o mañana publicare el capítulo final de "Pacifistas y genocidas 2: Mundo oscuro", sin más que agregar empecemos con ¡Fiorela!

 **Me he reído en cantidad** **  
** **yo quiero que tu, sally y percy sean una familia feliz.** **  
** **2\. Poseidon y Hestia son mis dioses favoritos.** **  
** **3\. Quiero que Artemisa se den un beso. Besense!.** **  
** **4\. No me gusta la pareja de Poseidon y Atenea.** **  
** **5\. Atenea y annabeth son iguales, siempre queriendo saber mas que los otros.** **  
** **te gustaría que tus padres(Poseidon y sally) esten juntos de nuevo. A mi si.** **  
** **7\. No me gusta el percabeth.** **  
** **yo nunca he creído que Orion era malo.** **  
** **9\. Poseidon dale un beso apasionado a Hermione.** **  
** **10\. Poseidon, Hestia, hades me podrian dar su bendicion.** **  
** **11\. Afrodita te gustaria tener hijos con Hefesto. ¿como se llamarían?** **  
** **12\. Afrodita que bueno que dejaste a Ares. Ares es un cabeza hueca.** **  
** **13\. Hefesto te adoro.** **  
** **14\. Poseidon sabia que el sueño de percy es que tu y sally estén junto otra vez.** **  
** **15\. No me cae bien hera, pero entiendo la amargura que ella debe de sentir al tener un marido que tiene mas amante que tunica.** **  
** **16\. Apolo todos sabemos que Artemisa es mayor que tu.** **  
** **17\. Poseidon que sentiste cuando sally te dijo que ella estaba embarazada y cuando nació percy.** ****

 **Esto es para Super Legenda:** ****

 **1\. Podrias traer a Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen. Pon que ellos son pareja.** **  
** **2\. Jon y Daenerys es mi pareja favorita de juego de tronos.** **  
** **3\. Me imagino la cara de todos al ver la belleza de Daenerys.**

Poseidon: Doble Muchas gracias Fiorela.

Hestia: Me alegra de que te guste.

Yo: ¿Un beso con quien? ¿Percy?

Artemisa: ¡Dejen de insistir con eso, ya estoy harta y soy virgen!

Yo: Bueno… siempre están Posally y Poseitrite (No se si se dice asi).

Annabeth: ¡Duh! Soy su hija, claro que me parezco a ella.

Percy: Desde que empezamos esta historia, están juntos, y… te odio por decir eso.

Annabeth: ¡Percy! Son sus gustos.

Artemisa: Ni yo, yo diría que quedo con un problema mental.

Hermione: ¿¡QUE!?

Ron apretó los puños.

Poseidon: Bueno.

Sally y Anfitrite: ¡Poseidon!

Poseidon: Los comentarios mandan.

Poseidon se acerco a la castaña y entonces…

Ron: ¡Lectrus!

Un enorme rayo salió de su varita dio una fuerte descarga al dios, quien lo miro con los ojos como platos y se alejo.

Hermione: ¿Cómo hiciste ese hechizo? ¡Es algo de EXTASIS!

Ron: No soy tan tonto.

Los tres dioses: Claro.

Poseidon: Ahora podrás respirar bajo el agua, y entender a las criaturas acuáticas.

Hestia: El fuego no te dañara… y podrás invocar comida.

Hades: Podrás sentir la presencia de los muertos, y si eres muy fuerte, invocarlos.

Afrodita: ¡Claro! Se llamarían… aun no lo sé, y yo también me alegro de dejarlo.

Ares: ¡EH!

Rachel: ¿Aun no lo sé? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Hefesto: Y yo adoro a Afrodita y a la tecnología.

Poseidon: Claro que sí, yo a veces me meto en la mente de mi hijo.

Percy: ¡Papa!

Poseidon: Perdón hijo.

Hera: ¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende! Por eso, tu matrimonio funcionara para siempre.

Apolo: ¡Rayos!

Ron: Con gusto ¡Lectrus!

Una descarga de electricidad golpeo al dios del sol.

Apolo: ¡Yo no te hice nada!

Ron: Sabiendo lo mujeriego que eres, probablemente pensaste en Herms.

Poseidon: Fue de los cinco días más felices de toda mi vida.

Yo:… ¿Juego de tronos? Perdón pero no veo esa serie y no sé nada, bueno… siempre esta de ultima el presidente Snow.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡Emma Malfoy!

 **Lo que no me gusta de los dioses es que ellos no se preocupan por sus hijos.** **  
** **Ellos no tienen hijos, ellos tienen guerreros a los que ellos mandan a misiones peligrosas. Pobres semidioses.** **  
** **Los semidioses no pueden hablar con sus padres sin temor a que ellos lo encineren o los maten. En serio, que clases de padres son estos.** **  
** **Tienen razon cuando dicen que los heroes tienen que vivir con sus padres mortales, al menos ellos(los mortales) les dan amor.** **  
** **Sally me adoptaría como tu hija. Eres una gran madre.**

Poseidon, Apolo, Hades, Hefesto, Hermes: ¡Eso no es cierto! Nosotros estamos velando todo el tiempo por nuestros hijos, aunque no lo sepan.

Los cinco se miraron sorprendidos.

Todos los semidioses: ¡Cierto!

Sus padres divinos los miraron tristes.

Sally: Por supuesto… hijita.


	34. Divinos tramposos

**Divinos tramposos.**

Yo: Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, ahora empezaremos con ¡lavida134!

 **jajajajaj me prefunto si disimuladamente le dieron su bendicion a percy momentanea jajaj me mato Heracles ees la hostia por ser un gran Heroe pero ser un heroe tambien significa reconocer que tu ego puede cegarte la mayor parte del tiempo :)** **  
** **Preguntas:** **  
** **1) Hola padre, se que no me reconoces aun pero yo a ti si por eso FELIZ NUEVA PATERNIDAD DIOS HADES! :D por cierto mis poderes son llamar a cuanquier monstruo del tartaro, mandar a las arpias (me hacen caso porque les doy almas para torturar ), zombies, entender la lengua fantasmas, Invocar piedras preciosas a voluntad, y soy invulnerable a todo exepto a sentir la muerte por guerra (creanme me da una jaqueca increible) u.u** **  
** **2) Jackson Sabias que en un punto de tu vida te odie pero al segundo te volvi a amar? exacto, hablo de ti con el auto de paul y la playa ESO NO SE HACE CON UN PRIUS! sabes lo caros que estan?** **  
** **3) Hazel querida hermanita de mi corazon quiero que me enseñes a dibujar tus dibujos me dan envidia delante de ti parezco una aficionada con los mios TT_TT** **  
** **4) Nico mia bella e amato fratello che si sente di parlare e comprendere la lingua e ancora non mi capire l'altro probabilmente exept Will altro tua madre io amo la mia eroina maria il mio cuore è con voi è un piacere conoscerti** **  
** **5) pasando a que me entiendan quiero una madre como Sally o Maria Di Angelo lo siento hermana pero tu madde era una arpia y no de las que yo mando** **  
** **6) Reyna si tu madre es bellona y eras de la tribu de las amazonas entonces quien era tu padre? o.o** **  
** **7) Frank cuñado querido de mi corazon como eres chino quiero hablar tu lengua asi que quiero que me lo enseñes de cabo a rabo y tambien tu cultura no importa el tiempo que tardes en enseñarme mas de 32 millones de años de historia china *-* en fin me largo tengo que hacer papeleo con las subdivisiones padre tengo una sugestion que acerte acerca de la entrada de los muertos nos leemos otro dia byee**

Atenea: No le dimos nuestra bendición, sino que usamos nuestra influencia para que las cosas salieran como queramos.

Heracles: Un momento ¿¡Ustedes hicieron que Jackson gane!?

Apolo: Si papá aun fuera un dios, el habría hecho trampa también.

Heracles: ¡Como te atreves a llamarme ególatra! Yo me auto alabo lo adecuado para alguien como yo.

Nico, Hazel y las dos Marias miraron a Hades.

Hades: ¿Tal vez sea un legado mio?

Maria L: Hades…

Nico: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que teníamos otra hermana?

Hades: Ella salió muy poderosa, así que tenía que ocultarla mucho debido a Don Optimo Maximo exagerado, el mejor y el más grande exagerado.

Todos empezaron a burlarse de Zeus, que se puso rojo como el cabello de Hefesto.

Hefesto: ¿Destruiste un Prius Percy? Muy mal, ahora discúlpate con Paul.

Percy: Perdóname Paul.

Paul: Esta bien Percy.

Hazel: ¡Claro hermana!

Nico: Lei parla molto bene l'italiano

Hazel: Ya no estoy muy segura de querer enseñarte dibujar.

Reyna: Mi padre se llamaba Julian Ramirez-arellano.

Frank. El caso es que… apenas se unas palabras en chino.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Heracles!

Heracles: Adiós y recuerden que soy el mejor.

Todos empezaron a reír en la sala.


	35. Se equivocaron de genero

**Se equivocaron de género.**

Yo: ¡Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Antes que nada, les quiero anunciar que publique un fic llamado "Lo bueno de cada uno" en el que hago un análisis de personajes infravalorados, sin más que decir empecemos con ¡Fiorela!

 **Te adoro super legenda, eres la mejor**

 **Preguntas:** **  
** **1) Poseidon te adoro** **  
** **2) ¿Zeus que sentiste cuando supiste que leto esperaba mellizos?** **  
** **3) ¿Ron como te atreviste a mandarle un hechizo a poseidon? Ahora yo te mando un crucio.** **  
** **4) Dionisio tu no te mereces a ariadna** **  
** **5) Poseidon quiero que te cases con sally.** **  
** **6) Ron te odio.**

Yo: Una pregunta ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy mujer? ¡Soy hombre!

Poseidon: ¡Gracias!

Zeus: No mucho, he tenido tantos hijos que no me pareció demasiado extraordinario.

Artemisa: ¡Padre!

Apolo: Se nota que te importamos.

Ron: ¿Por qué no podría? ¡Percy dio una paliza a Ares y todos lo adoran!

Después de eso, chillo de dolor debido al hechizo y Hermione fue a atenderlo.

Poseidon: Es que la gente me quiere más que a Ares.

Ron: ¡Percy también ataco y venció a Hades, y todos parecen quererlo!

Los otros no sabían que responder ante eso.

Dioniso: No me importa tu opinión Florencia.

Poseidon: Ya estoy casado, en forma legal yo no me divorcie de ella.

Yo: ¿Entonces Sally tiene 2 esposos?

Todos miraron a la mujer con la boca abierta.

Ron: Y yo a ti.

Hermione: ¡Ron, no digas eso!

Ron: ¡Me lanzo un Crucio!

 **mejor aun frank aaprenderiamos juntos *-* ademas hazel nos pede acompañar y aprende con nosotros *-*** **  
** **Hazel! Sabes que puedo hacerte algo muy malo cierto? tengo el poder de un dios practicamente que no lo use es otra cosa _ ademas dijiste que si si dices que si no te puedes retractar o te sale una arpia *-*** **  
** **Nico mia bella e amado fratello ti amo (amor de hermanos no pienses mal -.-)** **  
** **lo ves percy? Hefesto me apoya por eso amo pasar tiempo con el en la fragua... Mierda! para que sepas padre solo lo hago cuando estamos libres en los asfodelos, a ver hercules si te auto alabas a ti mismo lo suficiente cuanto tiempo te toma eso?** **  
** **atenea mis respetos por esa estrategia u.u** **  
** **apolo sigue brillando como siempre xDD y artemisa me enseñas tiro al arco? prometo mantenerme virgen mientras no me anamore(?) xDD** **  
** **en fin dejando todo eso de lado me encanto nunca habia tenido un capitulo donde apareciera solo yo *feel like a famous* B) ok no pero enserio me siento como un famoso xDD n fin me encnato espeor subas laconti protno nso leemso byee**

 **PD: PADRE NESECITO AUTORIZACION PARA LA ENTRADA DE LOS MUERTOS D:!**

Frank y Hazel: Ehh…

Hazel se alejo asustada.

Hades: Hija, por más fuerte e hija mía que seas, no amenazaras a Hazel ¡Castigada!

Nico: Ya verás.

Bianca: ¿Quieres recibir una doble paliza?

Percy: Querrás decir "triple paliza" Bianca, yo los ayudo.

Hazel: …

Nico: Yo no te amo de ninguna forma "hermana".

Percy: Ya he entendido que estuvo mal, gracias.

Hercules: Una hora y media si tengo tiempo.

Todos miraron incrédulos al dios.

Atenea: No soy la diosa de la sabiduría por nada.

Apolo: ¡Claro! Jamás parare de brillar.

Ron: Sobre todo cuando te lanzo un Lectrus.

Apolo lanzo una mirada furibunda al pelirrojo.

Apolo: ¿Sabes que puedo evaporarte?

Ron: ¿Y sabes que puedo darte una paliza?

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Apolo saco su arco y flechas y Ron saco su varita.

Apolo: ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo?

Molly: ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, no enfrentaras a ese dios!

Ron: Si lo hare, haciendo comparaciones, si Percy puede vencer al dios de la puñetera guerra con solo una espada y algo de agua, yo como mago puedo vencer fácil a un dios por la mayor cantidad de opciones.

Hermione: ¿¡Porque lo harás Ron!?

Harry: Normalmente debo ser yo el chiflado.

Ron: Si el llega a interesarse en Herms, quiero que se le vaya el pensamiento.

Hermione: ¿¡LO HARAS POR ESA TONTERIA!?

Ron como respuesta, grito ¡Lectrus! Y lanzo un rayo al dios, quien lo bloqueo.

Apolo: Basta de cháchara, empecemos.

El dios lanzo una decena de flechas en rápida sucesión al mago.

Ron: ¡Protego!

Un campo de energía rodeo al mago y haciendo que las flechas rebotaran, Apolo repentinamente desapareció y apareció dentro del campo y dio un fuerte puñetazo al pelirrojo, haciéndolo chocar con una pared, pero el mago logro levantarse con unos gemidos.

Ron: ¡Desmaius!

Un chorro de luz escarlata salió de la varita y fue hacia el dios, el cual desapareció y apareció detrás de Ron, quien con un rápido movimiento de mano saco algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzo a Apolo, el objeto impacto y dejo una nube de apestoso gas.

Fred: Una bomba de olor, estoy orgulloso hermanito.

Apolo quedo ligeramente aturdido por el olor y el mago lo aprovecho.

Ron: ¡Fumos!

Un chorro de humo salió de la varita de Ron y rodeo al dios, dificultándole la vista.

Ron: ¡Incendio!

Una enorme llamarada salió y haciendo la combinación del gas de la bomba, más el humo hubo una enorme explosión que tiro a ambos contendientes a una pared.

Apolo: No lo haces mal.

Una enorme bola de fuego dorada se empezó a formar en la mano del dios.

Apolo: Pero yo soy mejor.

Apolo hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano y lanzo la bola de fuego que media unos tres metros.

Ron: ¡Aguamenti!

Un gran chorro de agua salió de la varita del mago e impacto con la bola de fuego, haciendo que se mantenga en el aire unos segundos, hasta que el agua empezó a evaporarse.

Apolo: Soy demasiado caliente y brillante para vos.

Ron: Brillante.

Ron miro las grandes ventanas por las que entraba el sol, y supo qué hacer.

Ron: ¡Noctis!

De la varita salió junto al chorro de agua, una neblina negra que empezó a oscurecer la habitación, y todos vieron dos cosas: Apolo perdió brillo, y la bola de fuego empezó a retroceder empujada por el agua.

Apolo: ¿¡COMO LO HICISTE!?

Ron: Obvio, si hay luz del sol, hay más potencia para el dios de este.

Apolo dio un suspiro resignado y dio un chasquido, la bola de fuego dorada exploto en medio del aire y se formo una enorme explosión que tiro con aun más fuerza que la explosión anterior a los oponentes a una pared.

Apolo: Empate.

El chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y Ron y él fueron curados.

Un montón de gente se fue hacia Ron y empezaron a sermonearle, después de cinco minutos se tranquilizaron.

Yo: Que gran combate, ahora sigamos con las preguntas que faltan.

Artemisa: No, antes necesito que digas el juramento de cazadora.

Yo: Me alegro de que te sientas famosa.

Hades: No trabajaras nada, recuerda que estas castigada.

Yo: Capitulo terminado ¡Despide Ron!

Ron: Adios, y no se acerquen a Hermione.


	36. Doble crossover

**Doble crossover.**

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! En el día de hoy empezaremos con ¡Rebe Marauder!

 **Joder Hercules.** **  
** **Cupido sabes que te odio? Eres cruel por haber hecho sufrir a Nico. Te mereces que Cervero te muerda.** **  
** **A todos: en unos días voy a un curso para que me den un perro guía. Podéis desearme suerte?** **  
** **Ron debes ir junto con Zeus a terapia para controlar la ira.** **  
** **Un saludo!**

Heracles: ¡Como te atreves a insultarme! Ahora prepárate para…

Percy: Matarte del aburrimiento mientras me auto alabo.

Heracles: ¡Exacto! Un momento… ¡Ehhh!

Cupido: El amor no es justo, es de hecho de las cosas más injustas junto a la mismísima muerte.

Todos: ¡Suerte Rebe!

Ron: No, Zeus debe ir a un lugar para controlar su arrogancia, y yo… tienes razón conmigo.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡raigetsu!

 **Hola y buenos dias Dioses, Semidioeses, Mortales y Magos.** **  
** **1) para el autor. No culpes a la gente que se referian a ti como 'ella', te describias como un 'ella' en mas de una ocasion.** **  
** **2) Poseidon, Hefesto, Hestia y Artemisa son mis dioses preferidos.** **  
** **3) Ares eres un cretino e hijo de puta** **  
** **4) para Quiron ¿Cual fue la cosa mas loca que a hecho un semidios/a en el campamento?** **  
** **5) para Todos: ¿Les gusta el anime y el manga?** **  
** **6) Hades y Nico: Deberian ver Death Parade creo que les va gustar.** **  
** **7) Ares cretino x2** **  
** **8) para Percy: Ve my hero academia se que te va gustar :)** **  
** **8) Hefesto y Poseidon ¿Me puede dar su bendicion?** **  
** **9) para el autor: ¿Puedes meter a los personajes de Magnus Chase y los dioses de Asgard?** **  
** **10) Para los dioses (esto incluye a los egipcios y nordicos): ¿Como se llevan con los dioses del centro y sur america?** **  
** **bye ;)**

Yo: ¿En qué momento me réferi así? Decímelo.

Los cuatro: ¡Gracias mortal!

Ares: ¡Como te atreves, vete a…!

Yo: ¡Prohibidos los insultos a los comentaristas!

El dios se puso a gruñir.

Quiron: Probablemente fue cuando el señor Valdez se auto incendio en medio del campamento, o si no… cuando el señor Jackson se puso a cantar…

Percy: No lo digas Quiron.

Quiron: "¡Reina que irradia luz así eres tú!"

Percy: ¡No tenias que decirlo!

Annabeth: ¿Escuchabas a la sensación de pop de Islandia para chicas Babba?

Yo: Te llevarías muy bien con Dipper.

Percy: ¿Quién es Dipper?

Yo: Ahora que lo pienso… a mi no me dejaron seguir con mi fic de preguntas y respuestas con Gravity Falls, así que ¿Por qué no los traigo?

Yo chasqueo los dedos y se forma un resplandor amarillo, de el sale bastante gente: Un chico de unos 13 años con una gorra, una chica de esa edad con un suéter con un dibujo de una estrella fugaz, un hombre mayor que tenía un sombrero con una medialuna, otro hombre mayor que tenia 6 dedos en cada mano, una adolescente pelirroja, un hombre medio gordo con una camisa con un signo de pregunta, una chica rubia, un chico de pelo blanco, y lo más extraño de todo… un ser triangular con un solo ojo.

Dipper: ¿¡Que hacemos aquí!?

Mabel: ¡Guau, hay tanta gente genial!

Ford: ¡Clave! ¿Qué haces acá?

Dipper: ¡Bill!

Stan: ¿Qué no te destruí en mi mente?

Bill: Si, pero ahora volví ¡Y voy a causar mucha diversión!

Yo: No tan rápido Bill.

Chasqueo los dedos y el triangulo sintió que perdía sus poderes.

Gideon: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quiénes son todos ustedes?

Yo: Yo soy el escritor.

Mabel: ¿El escritor?

Yo: Verán, están en una historia en la que personas harán comentarios con preguntas y peticiones, y ustedes deben responderlo.

Mabel: ¡Suena genial!

Percy: ¿Quién de ustedes es Dipper?

El aludido levanto la mano.

Percy: Dipper, a mí también me gusta Babba.

Dipper sonrió.

Dipper: Nos llevaremos muy bien.

Yo: Sigamos con las preguntas.

Todos: Somos americanos, por lo que hay mas cartoons, pero sí, nos gusta

Yo: ¿Cómo hicimos para hablar todos a la vez?

Ambos: ¿Death parade? No, estamos demasiado ocupados.

Ares se puso a gruñir de nuevo.

Percy: ¡Gracias por la recomendación!

Ambos: Claro.

Entonan el habitual cantico y chasquean los dedos.

Yo: Claro, pero miren, ellos vendrán del final de "La espada del verano", por lo que nada de cosas de los otros dos libros por el momento… ahora que lo pienso ¡Doble crossover en un capitulo!

Chasqueo los dedos y hay un resplandor azul, y de ahí salió bastante gente, les explicamos la situación y asienten y se sientan.

Percy: Así que ese es el chico que odia el azul.

Ra: Yo me llevo bastante bien con Apolo, de hecho cuando podemos nos reunimos y tomamos algo en el café Asteria, un lugar exclusivo para divinidades del cielo.

Horus: Ares me cae mal.

Neftis: Soy bastante amiga de Poseidon.

Anubis: Yo y Hades apenas podemos reunirnos por el trabajo, pero cuando podemos la pasamos bastante bien.

Isis: Yo y Hecate estamos en un término neutro.

Tot: Yo y Atenea nos juntamos tres veces al mes para compartir nuestros conocimientos.

Los semidioses y magos estaban impactados por las relaciones que había entre sus dioses.

Dioses nórdicos: Solamente nos vemos una vez al año en la conferencia mundial de dioses.

Annabeth: ¿Hay una conferencia mundial de dioses?

Hades: Si, ese es un día entretenido, a pesar de que el dios cristiano siempre intenta acaparar la atención y leernos su Biblia, ese es un ególatra, cree que el creo el mundo pero vino siglos después de nosotros, Zeus es el único al que le cae bien, supongo que es porque son muy parecidos.

Yo: Para los lectores que creen que hago herejía, yo escribí esto porque pensé que sería interesante ver que opinan los otros dioses de Dios.

Todos: ¡Bye!

Yo: Capitulo terminado ¡Despide Mabel!

Mabel: ¡Adios!


	37. Ships locos

**Ships locos.**

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! El día de hoy empezaremos con… ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE 4311!

 **De que depende que un mestizo más fuerte que otro siendo hijo del mismo dios o tengan habilidades que otros no cómo por ejemplo Leo y Charlie** **  
** **Atenea como es que tus hijos tienen ombligo** **  
** **Hefestos porque no arreglas el Prius de Paul** **  
** **Hades quien es tu hermano favorito y cual es tu hermana favorita** **  
** **Herá porqué no se lo cortas a Zeus y fin de las infidelidades** **  
** **Annabeth ya le llevaste su pelota a cerbero** **  
** **Annabeth y Percy con lujo de detalles que paso en París** **  
** **Paul que pensaste cuando te dijeron la verdad de lo que Percy era un mestizo y que pensaste al ver a Poseidon el día del cumpleaños de Percy** **  
** **Paul y Sally no han pensado en tener un hijo**

Hecate: Es difícil de decir, yo creo que depende de cuánto tiempo un dios estuvo con un mortal, porque entonces al haber más tiempo se transmite mas al bebe.

Atenea: ¿Por qué no deberían tener?

Hefesto: Claro.

El chasqueo los dedos.

Hefesto: Paul, tu auto está completamente reparado, duplique su velocidad máxima, y tiene resistencia mágica a daños.

Paul casi se desmaya ante las actualizaciones de su auto.

Hades: Es muy obvio, mi hermano favorito es Poseidón, y mi hermana favorita es Hestia.

Hera: Varias veces quise, pero como soy la diosa del matrimonio no puedo separarme de mi esposo.

Annabeth: ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Percy: Podremos decir muchas cosas, pero no diremos nada de eso.

Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo.

Paul: Estuve desmayado una hora, y después de ver a Poseidon me desmaye otra hora más después de la fiesta.

Sally: ¿No leíste las pruebas de Apolo? ¡Estoy embarazada!

Yo: Ahora vamos con… ¡lavida134!

 **jajajajaja mabel tan bella *-* y volviste a pasar de mi que te hice? TT_TT por favor dimelo a ver si lo puedo remediarlo por amor a cristo divino! dejadno eso de lado Dipper sabias que te emparejan con bill en internet?** **  
** **Mabel sabias que emparejan con Pacifica e incluso con Dipper-Si los emparejan a los grande chicos u.u** **  
** **Magnus querido de mi corazon me encanto algo que pensaste sobre la cabra de Thor y cito "Y por esto niños hay que ir a la universidad, para no convertirte en la cena del dios que acarrearas al dia siguiente" lo ame y pregunto que se siente ser el hijo de un dios de la naturaleza me refiero a que es practicamente como ser un druida pero a lo semidios(?) ok no xDD** **  
** **por cierto tambien soy Whoviana por favor dime que viste el capitulo donde el 11 Doctor va a la iglesia galactica(en el futuro del año 15.090 que segun la ley tiene que ir DESNUDO, exacto tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo xDD) en fin me encnato el apitulo espero subas la conti protno nos leemos byee**

Mabel: ¡Gracias!

Yo: No me hiciste nada, simplemente no quedaste en los comentarios que pensaba poner en ese capítulo.

Dipper: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Bill: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Ambos: ¡No puedo estar con él!

Yo: Que tiernos, dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos: ¡Cállate!

Bill: Aunque la verdad eres muy adorable Dipper.

Dipper se puso a vomitar.

Bill: ¡Es broma! Yo no estoy nada interesado en vos.

Dipper: La gente está loca ¿A quién se le ocurrió emparejarnos?

Mabel: ¿Pacifica?

Mabel dio un chillido.

Pacifica: ¿Yo con Dipper? Ok, eso es raro.

Nadie noto que la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente, excepto Bill y yo.

Magnus: Yo pienso cosas muy raras, y ser hijo de un dios de la naturaleza se siente como creo que me sentiría si fuese hijo de cualquier otro.

Magnus: Aun no, estoy demasiado desactualizado en la serie.


	38. Percy vs Magnus

**Percy vs Magnus.**

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de empezar les voy a avisar que cree un "Undertale: Preguntas y respuestas", sin más que decir empecemos con ¡lavida134!

 **ahh descanso Gracias padre! *-* muajjajajajajajajajja me sali con la mia(?) oigan! porque tanto odio hazel eres bella, hermosa y la lindura e inocencia ni yo te la puedo quitar corrompiendote xDD- cosa que no hare no te ilusiones afrodita- por cierto super legenda TE AMO por este fic *-* dejando eso de lado Preguntas!:** ****

 **1.-Poseidon que se siente ser el co-rey de los dioses?** **  
** **2.- Papa GRACIAS por castigarme mas trabajo para ti menos para mi jajajajaja** **  
** **3.-Hazel te amo no me odies please! TT_TT** **  
** **4.-ea! Nico que yo no te he hecho nada ademas hazel me dijo que si asi que tengo todos los derechos de reclamar(?) u.u** **  
** **5.-Pero artemisa si hago el voto de las cazadoras no podre dejar de ser virgen. D:!** **  
** **6.-artemisa que pasas si una cazadoa se enamora LUEGO de hacer el voto?** **  
** **7.-Afrodita bendiceme que no tengo sentido de la moda para nada para que te hagas una idea me visto como Dionisio hasta ahi llegan mis afectos por la ropa de moda u.u** **  
** **8.-Jason como le pediste a Piper que fuera tu novia-quiero jugososo detalles no algo a lo bestia -.-'**

Hades: ¡Noooo! Un momento… hija ¡No estás castigada! Deberás seguir trabajando.

Hazel: Bueno, te perdono.

Poseidon: Se siente extremadamente bien.

Nico: Pero amenazar con una arpía no es la mejor manera de dar buena impresión en la familia.

Artemisa: ¿Eh? ¡Duh! Deja la cacería.

Afrodita: ¡Por supuesto, no dejare que vistas así!

Dice las clásicas palabras antiguas y el clásico chasquido de dedos.

Jason: Te lo diré a lo bestia, cuando estábamos en el techo al final de "El héroe perdido" ahí me propuse y la bese.

Yo: Ahora vamos con… ¡ACUARIO NO JUNE4311!

 **Según se el ombligo es como una cicatriz que se hace por el cordón umbilical como tus hijos tienen ombligo** **  
** **Sally y Paul como piensan ponerle a su hij** **  
** **Heracles tienes hijos mestizos** **  
** **Zeus no quieres a tu esposa o porque cada que puedes le pones el cuerno a tu esposa** **  
** **Magnus porque no te gusta el azul** **  
** **Carter no te arrepientes de negarte a volverte faraón** **  
** **Sadie a quien hubieras elegido a Anubis o Walt** **  
** **Autor en la sala están Sirus Black y los padres de Harry no recuerdo si están ahí**

Atenea: Cierto, pero si imagino a mis hijos con ombligo, lo tienen.

Sally: Aun no sabemos.

Rachel: ¿Qué persona se llama "Aun no sabemos"?

Yo: Ese chiste está muy usado de tu parte.

Heracles: No, debido a que tal vez Hera me haga matarlos de nuevo, y también porque entonces no podría prestarme tanta atención a mí mismo.

Zeus: La quiero, pero también quiero al 60% de las mujeres.

Magnus: Simple, es muy feo.

Percy respiro pesadamente.

Percy: Después de estos comentarios pelearemos.

Annabeth: ¡Percy!

Hermione: Los hombres pelean por cosas tan tontas.

Artemisa: ¿Quieres unirte a la cacería y dejar a Weasley?

Hermione: No gracias.

Magnus: Acepto el duelo.

Carter: Ehh… pero no me negué a ser faraón.

Sadie: A ambos.

Yo: Si, si están, pero como que no los toman en cuenta.

James: ¡No es posible que nadie supiera que estoy aquí!

Lily: ¡James, no te vuelvas el centro del universo! Ya tenemos suficiente con Zeus y Heracles.

Percy: ¿Preparado Magnus?

Magnus: Si.

Los dos semidioses sacaron sus espadas.

Jack: ¡Ya verás Jackson, no resistirás ni un minuto!

Percy: Ya veremos.


End file.
